el ser de otro mundo una bendicion o una maldicion
by elponydel69
Summary: Leo es un joven de 15 años que por alguna razon este llego a equestria y con eso tambien un gran poder Leo sera capas de ultilizar sus poderes para el bien de los demas o los usara para su propio beneficio ( dejare de subir capítulos por un tiempo pero seguiré asiendo capítulos mientras estoy si internet nos vemos pronto eso espero)
1. Capítulo 1: un mal inicio

**El SER DE OTRO MUNDO UNA BENDICION O UNA MALDICION**

 **CAPITULO 1 : UN MAL INICIO**

Joven-aaaaaaaaaarggggg...don...donde...estoy...aaarrrgg...mi...cuerpo...aaaarrgg...no..Siento la mitad, de mi cuerpo...aaaarrggg...esto…es malo y para colmo está lloviendo Tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes

mientras me levantaba con esfuerzo, cuando me pude levantar me puse a caminar con dificultad pero eso no me impidió continuar, mientras caminaba me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en mi hogar si no en un bosque, no me puso a estar con detalles en ese momento ya que lo único que quería era un lugar para que pudiera refugiarme de la lluvia, luego de un tiempo caminando me encontré con una cueva, sin pensarlo 2 beses este entro en la cueva Cuando entro en la cueva, me senté en un rincón de la cueva.

Joven- que rayos fue lo que me paso? En donde estoy y lo más importante que le paso a mi cuerpo?...aaaarrrgggg...esto está mal, si esto es algún tipo de bosque o jungla, y ay depredadores soy carne fresca.

Pensé pero poco a poco este perdía el conocimiento, pero por algún motivo sentía que ya había visto este lugar, cuando de repente perdí el conocimiento. Lugar desconocido 20 minutos antes en un castillo de cristal una pony y un pequeño dragón estaban, hablando del extraño acontecimiento climático

bebe dragon- Twilight

Twilight- si spike?.

Spike- Twilight esto es solo una tormenta, no creo que nada malo valla a pasar

Twilight- no spike si fuera solo una tormenta, común lo hubiéramos sabido ya sabes que ese es el trabajo de los pegasos, además no por nada la, princesa celestia nos habría enviado esta carta

En la carta decía

querida Twilight Sparkle tengo el mal presentimiento de que algo, malo pueda pasar en ponyville, por asuntos reales en canterlot no puedo ir y saber si en verdad pasara algo malo o si solo es un mal presentimiento mío, en cualquier caso mantente alerta por cualquier actividad sospechosa _Firma celestia_.

Twilight- talvez esto es a lo que se refería la princesa celestia, spike y algo malo pase a ponyville.

Spike- si pero y si

no termino la frase ya que un rayo cae en ese mismo momento

spike- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Twilight- tranquilo spike solo fue un rayo

Spike- si ya lo sabía.

Cuando de golpe otro rayo cae de nuevo pero este cae con un fuerte sonido

Spike-n...no caeré...2 veces...en el mismo truco.

Twilight- tranquilo spike aquí estamos seguro de los rayos...pero nunca había escuchado un rayo así mmmm

Se preguntaba Twilight cuando decidió acercase a una ventana para tener mejor vista de la tormenta

Spike- no me dejes solo.

Spike rápidamente se dirige lo mas cerca de Twilight

Cuando spike y Twilight estaban cerca de una ventana vieron como un rayo caía en el bosque everfree, pero la cosa no termino así el rayo parecía que seguía golpeando el suelo con fuerza, cuando por fin se de tubo un brillo del bosque everfree salía con fuerza Twilight y spike se quedaron impresionados al ver esto

Spike- que rayos? que clase de rayo ase eso?

El miedo se podía notar en la voz de spike

Twilight- ningún rayo normal spike tenemos que ir al bosque everfree para ver que fue lo que paso, vamos spike

Spike- Twilight estás loca, mira que tormenta ay y además tu sabes que de noche el bosque everfree es mucho más peligroso Dejemos esto para mañana Twilight.

Twilight- *suspiro*... supongo que tienes razón con eso spike mejor lo dejaremos para mañana

Spike- bien vamos a dormir que tengo mucho sueño *bostezo*

Twilight- está bien spike adelántate yo me quedare un rato más para ver que no pase nada malo

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido

Ser desconocido- por fin el mocoso llegó ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que, este mundo esté bajo mi control jajajajajajajajaja.

Bosque everfree, la tormenta se había puesto más intensa que antes el viento soplaba con tanta fuerza que algunas ramas de los árboles se desprendían, por la fuerza del viento mientras En la cueva el joven estaba durmiendo y en su sueño, el joven estaba en la nada solo se veía todo de 3 colores el de la izquierda, era de un color total mente blanco, El centro era de un color gris, y la derecha era de un color negro

Joven- que otra ves aquí? hola? ay alguien en casa? luz? oscuridad?.

Preguntaba pero nadie respondía.

En eso soy trasportado a una cueva

Joven- Bien otra vez en la misma cueva de sien...

que de sorprendido por lo que estaba recordando

joven- No...No...Esto no es posible...mi cuerpo esta normal eso quiere decir que estoy dormido, y si estoy dormido quiere decir que...en la...cueva...en...la...que...estoy es...no Este no es mi mundo? acaso.

De repente despierto del sueño que tenía y me di cuenta que ya era de día. Lo cual me dejo confundido

Joven-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, pero que rayos ahora no siento mi cuerpo.

Decía mientras ponía una cara de me estas jodiendo.

Joven- Bien esto me pasa por que darme dormido en una cueva, bien solo tengo que intentar moverme y podre recuperar el control de mi cuerpo

Luego de unos intentos pude moverme con más libertad, ya que podía mover mi cuerpo completo Pero tenía pocas energías lo cual tuve que aprovechar toda esa energía, Que aún me que daban Cuando salí de la cueva empecé ha estirarme y antes de que me valla de la cueva en pese a analizar un poco el ambiente de este extraño lugar, luego de un poco de ver como iban las cosas decidí, que no era buena idea que me que dará en la cueva y entonces me marche…luego de un rato caminado

Joven- mmmm tengo el mal presentimiento, alguien...

mirando a mi alrededor

joven-o algo...

preparando me para cualquier cosa...

joven-me está siguiendo? hum *escalofrió* Mi sentido canino esta alerta

(explicación el sentido canino es un sentido que fui desarrollando cada vez que los perros me perseguían, lo malo es que solo es un 50% de acierto pero cuando era una zona conocida esta es un 70%)

Joven- por favor que sea mi imaginación

Crack se escuchó el sonido de ramas rotas

Joven- esta...bien

dije eso tragando saliva

joven-puedo con esto...(no es cierto estoy agotado y hambriento me van a comer vivo)

De repente, 3 lobos de madera aparecen y no venían para Acer amigos

Joven- cómo...? es esto posible lobos de madera?...hola perritos...como están

lobos de madera-Graaaaaarrrrrrrr

Joven: okey tomare eso como un la cena está servida...

mientras los lobos se acercaban yo con miedo retrocedía, y miro a mis alrededores para ver que podía tomar como arma, y por suerte había una gran rama pero solo tenía una oportunidad

Joven: (bien si salgo corriendo lo más seguro es que me atrapen, si me quedo a luchar me devoraran vivo, la única opción que tengo será darles un buen golpe y huir de aquí, aun que de seguro me atrapen al menos mis posibilidades de vivir unos minutos más se alargaran,bien está decidido)

En eso me lanzo Asia la rama, y al mismo tiempo los lobos se lanzaron Así a mi por suerte, pude tomar la rama y golpe a 2 de los 3 lobos de madera, estos al recibir el golpe que da ron hechos pedazos junto con la rama, pero el tercer lobo que estaba intacto lanzo una mordida en eso tuve que usar mi mano izquierda para evitar que me dieran una mordida, en el rostro pero al hacer eso el lobo de madera me muerde la mano y clava su colmillos en mi mano, y con eso pegue un grito de dolor y agonía, luego de eso tome al lobo con mi mano sana luego lo mire al lobo y le dije.

Joven-lo siento perrito pero se cierra la cocina

Luego de eso lance al lobo contra un árbol con todas mis fuerzas y este que da hecho pedazos, luego de ver esto salí lo más rápido que puede para evitar que otros animales, puedan sentir el olor de mi sangre, y que estos me den caza

Unos momentos antes

En una casa árbol una Pegaso estaba cuidando, de sus animales cuando de repente esta escucha un grito La Pegaso al es cuchar ese grito, esta queda total mente asustada y sale corriendo, a su casa para darse cuenta que el grito venia del bosque everfree

Pegaso- hooo no...alguien están en el bosque everfree, no puedo quedarme aquí tengo que ayudarle...pero no puedo ir sola necesitare la ayuda de las demás...seas quien seas aguanta un poco.

Castillo de Twilight

Twilight- bien spike estás listo?

Spike- no creo que esto se buena idea Twilight, yo sigo pensando que lo de la tormenta de ayer fue una tormenta normal, tal vez los pegasos, estaban experimentado y algo habrá salido mal

De repente una pegaso de color azul y de críen arcoíris se acerca a Twilight y spike

Pegaso- oye Twilight

Twilight- o hola rainbow dash

rainbow dash pudo notar que Twilight estaba preparada para salir pero por las cosas que tenia no parecía que y va a ir de picnic

rainbow dash- adónde vas Twilight?.

Twilight- al bosque everfree, para investigar sobre la extraña tormenta de anoche

rainbow dash- entonces yo también iré, quiero ver cuánto daño causo ese extraño rayo de anoche

Twilight- está bien tú también viste la escena del extraño rayo de anoche.

pregunta Twilight mientras sacaba una liberta y una pluma

A lo cual rainbow dash le responden

Rainbow dash- si todo comenzó cuando

Narración rainbow dash

Yo estaba regresando a casa de pues de mi entrenamiento para los wonder bolts, cuando llegue a casa no te que las nubes se estaban moviendo solas y se estaban, amontonando en tren si entonces yo me puse a golpear las nubes que aparecían, pero siempre avía otra que remplazaba la que golpeaba, y continúe golpeando las nubes hasta que en peso la tormenta y decidí que era mejor dejar las nubes llaqué podía llegar a ser muy peligroso incluso para mí, cuando los rayos empezaron a caer fue el último que más me sorprendió

Al finalizar la narración, rainbow dash nota que Twilight había tomado nota de todo lo que le dijo Luego de un rato casi llegando al bosque everfree una Pegaso amarilla aparece nerviosa y asustada

Pegaso- chicas, que alegría verlas.

Decía la pegaso con un tono de preocupación

Rainbow dash- fluttershy? qué te pasa que ases aquí

Twilight- si fluttershy? que sucede?

Fluttershy- verán ase un rato escuche un grito que provenía del bosque everfree

Twilight,rainbow dash,y spike- QUEEEEEE

Twilight- algún poni abra ido al bosque everfree, solo por su cuenta?

Spike- debe ser un poni valiente bueno que...

no término la frase porque rainbow dash le interrumpe

rainbow dash- entonces que asemos aquí vamos a ayudar a ese poni

Twilight- sierto rainbow dash vamos

Fluttershy-em…esto yo también voy.

Decía con un tono de timidez en su voz

rainbow dash- está segura fluttershy?

Spike- oigan no perdamos tiempo

Twilight-spike tiene razón vamos

luego de eso se dirigieron al bosque everfree mientras tanto el joven

Joven:...*jadeo* maldición...*jadeo*...estoy en problemas...*jadeo*...me van a comer vivo...*jadeo*...

Espíritu escondido: no dejare que eso pase no lo ha haré no, dejare que me maten así de fácil

Joven-...pero como?...que rayos fue eso?… será mejor, que descanse un poco huir de los lobos de madera que me está siguiendo me está matando...si no es que muero por perder mi sangre

Al decir eso el joven mira su mano izquierda como no tenía nada para vendarse, este rompe la manga izquierda de su remera para usarla como, venda para detener el sangrado No le preocupo ya que este tenía un buzo y una campera, que le servía para mantenerse en calor luego el joven se quedó sentado en un árbol 5 minutos después

Las tres ponis y él bebe dragón estaba en el bosque everfree

Twilight- muy bien lo mejor es ir todos juntos pero como tenemos 2 objetivos, y uno están en movimiento será mejor que nos separemos en 2 grupos,Yo y spike y remos juntos, rainbow dash y fluttershy, irán juntas , están de acuerdo?

Rainbow dash- yo no tengo problemas y tu, fluttershy?

Fluttershy- …no no tengo problema.

Twilight- bien no re uniremos en la casa de fluttershy, no tienes problemas con eso fluttershy?

Fluttershy- no no ay problema

Ambos grupos se separaron después de eso y tomaron caminos muy diferentes, luego de un tiempo buscando al poni o el lugar de impacto del extraño rayo, El grupo de rainbow dash y fluttershy, habían encontrado una zona que parecía que se había establecido una lucha, pero no sabían que o quienes habían luchado, pero en cierto lugar se nota que alguien estaba herido

Fluttershy- o, no o no o no… esto es, sangre… esto es malo y si llegamos tarde y si…

no pudo terminar la frase ya que rainbow dash le tapa La boca con uno de sus casco

Rainbow dash- tranquila fluttershy, no de vio ser nada grave solo mira parece que se hizo una pequeña herida comparado con algo serio Y además ahora tenemos un rastro que podemos seguir pero…antes inspeccionemos un poco más la zona

Fluttershy al ver como su amiga la apoyaba se tranquilizo un poco pero aun estaba preocupada por aquel poni o posible animal herido

Ambas pegasos se pusieron a inspeccionar la zona antes de seguir el rastro de sangre

rainbow dash- nada por aquí nada por allá

fluttershy-emm...rainbow dash?

rainbow dash- que pasa fluttershy en contraste algo?

Fluttershy- creo que esto es nuevo

rainbow dash- el que...

Cuando fluttershy le mostro el cráter que encontró rainbow dash quedo impresionada por el tamaño del cráter rainbow dash, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían El no solo por el cráter sino porque la mayoría de los arboles estaban carbonizados al ver esto se acercaron mas al cráter para ver mejor si avía algo, y para su sorpresa Había pisadas causadas por el barro del suelo que ambas ponis quedaron con la duda de que pudo causar esas extrañas huellas, y ambas si guiaron el camino de las huellas

Mientras tanto con Twilighty spike,

Spike- oye Twilight no crees que sería buena idea y a ver si zecora sabe más sobre el rayo que cayó a noche?

Twilight-buena idea spike pero ahora nuestro objetivo, es encontrar e ese poni que se perdió, en cuanto lo encontremos y remos a ver a zecora

Spike- y si fue zecora la que se perdió?

Twilight- no lo creo spike recuerda que zecora ha vivido más tiempo en este bosque

Spike- buen punto, crees que el pony siga en el bosque? y si encontró la forma de salir y estamos perdiendo el tiempo

Twilight- no lo creo spike, ademas si fuera así tenemos que averiguar, lo que paso con la tormenta

spike: temia que digieras eso, bien demoños prisa mientras más rápido terminemos más rápido podremos salir de aquí

Mientras tanto, fluttershy y rainbow dash, avían seguido el rastro de huellas y se encontraron en una cueva

rainbow dash- qué raro nunca antes avía visto esta cueva?

Fluttershy- parece una cueva perfecta para que un oso pudiera invernar

rainbow dash- y? que tiene eso que ver con la cueva

fluttershy- es que... si un oso pudiera invernar... a aquí...talvez otros animales más salvajes...también lo harían o podríamos estar en la cueva de algún animal salvaje

rainbow dash- en ese caso creo que lo mejor sería que volvamos la a donde encontramos el rastro de sangre

Joven: bien ya con eso es suficiente...*escalofrió*...sentido canino?...el joven mira por todos lados pero nada Bueno estebes sí que fue mi imaginación, hora de mover las piernas dicho eso el joven se levanta para buscar la salida de ese bosque

Momentos despues

Joven- aaaaaaaaa esto es molesto creo que estoy, caminando en círculos,…*suspiro*… bueno continuemos

regresando con las 2 pegasos el camino

rainbow el rastro termina a aquí pero? no ay nadie

fluttershy-.y si llegamos, tarde, y si el pobre poni fue capturado, y si...

no pudo terminar porque rainbow dash le tapa la boca con su casco de nuevo

Rainbow dash- no fluttershy no pienses en eso, de seguro está bien solo que, talvez encontró algo para vendarse, no pienses en eso ya verás que lo encontraremos

en ese momento un par de lobos que las estaban asechando se lanzaron al ataque pero, rainbow dash se dio cuenta de eso y contrataco a un lobo de madera dando le una patada Con sus cascos traseros, lo que hizo que el lobo quedara echo pedazos

rainbow dash- ja, necesitaras algo mejor para tomarme por sorpresa.

en eso le dice a fluttershy que escape que la alcanzaría luego flutteshy se niega a huir en eso rainbow le dice, que entonces sé que dé en un lugar seguro, la batalla comienza

 _rainbow dash vs lobos de madera_

rainbow dash tenía la ventaja

por su capacidad de volar, haciendo que los lobos se golpearan entre sí, contra los árboles o rocas, rainbow dash estaba tan con fiada que por un momento que se olvida de fluttershy que esta estaba rodeada por 3 lobos de madera

rainbow dash-..FLUTTERSHY

GIRTA rainbow dash CON TODA SU FUERSA al ver como los lobos la rodeaban

En eso el joven que no estaba muy lejos es cucha un grito que decía fluttershy, en eso el joven se detiene de golpe y seda la vuelta y sale corriendo por instinto adonde escucho el grito El joven no tenía conciencia de lo que Asia solo lo Asia

Joven- acaso mis oídos, me engañan conozco esa voz y ese nombre

Rápidamente el joven llega al lugar donde se Asia la escena, y lo que estaba viendo lo dejo en shok no podía creerlo era fluttershy acorralada por 3 lobos de madera

joven –(MALDICION ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, LOBOS DE MADERA ESTAN ACORALANDO A FLUTTERSHY,NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE LE AGAN DAÑO, SE A UN SUEÑO O NO NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE LA LAS TIMEN, PERO QUE PUEDO ASER, NO PUEDO LANZARME SOLA MENTE Y NO TENGO NADA QUE USAR PARA DEFENDERME, Y SI SOLO LOS ATRAIGO ASIA MI? PERO COMO LO A RIA)

En eso el joven cierra los puños con fuerza lo que ase que su mano izquierda en pesara a dolerle y a sangrar mas

Joven- aaarrggg MALDICION MI MANO, MI MANO ESO ES LA MAGAN ESTA LLENA DE MI SANGRE, SI LA LANZO CON UNA PIEDRA Y LLAMO SU ATENCION PARA QUE ME SIGAN PODRE SALVARLA, PERO ESO SINIFICA MI MUERTA SEGURA, NO INPORTA LO ARE CUESTE LO QUE ME CUESTE

En ese momento el joven toma una piedra y la une con la manga, y contadas su fuerza se la arroga asía donde estaban los lobos

punto de vista rainbow dash

rainbow dash estaba viendo como su amiga era acorralada por los lobos y ella estaba ocupada con otros lobos

rainbow dash- maldición lo siento fluttershy no puedo ayudarte...

decía mientras soltaba la grimas de sus ojos

Lo único que quedaba era esperar a que los lobos ataquen, y cuando los lobos iban a darle el golpe final a fluttershy

Una piedra golpeo a uno de los lobos de madera rainbow dash y fluttershy quedaron confundida por el extraño a acontecimiento Los lobos de madera se acercaban a la piedra dejando a fluttershy de lado y podían sentir el olor a sangre fresca

Los lobos reconocieron ese olor a sangre y de repente sonó una voz gritando

¿?- EY PERROS ESTUPIDOS, AQUI ESTOY Y AY SUFICIENTE PARA TODOS USTEDES, VAMOS QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO

Los lobos de madera dejaron a fluttershy y a rainbow dash de lado y siguieron esa voz

rainbow dash salió corriendo Asia en donde estaba fluttershy se sentía muy mal por ver como casi veía el final de su amiga rainbow dash se disculpó por dejarla sin poder ayudarla pero en eso

fluttershy - rainbow, gracias por preocuparte por mí pero ahora tenemos que ayudar ese poni que nos ayudo

rainbow dash- no tu vuelve por donde por donde vinimos y yo me ocupare…

pero de golpe en pieza a pensar que seria mala idea dejar que fluttershy regrese por su cuenta y dejar la sola después de lo que había pasado sola mente no podía

rainbow dash- cambie de opinión pero tu no te alejes de mi esta bien?

fluttershy asiente con la cabeza y ambas se dirigen asía donde los lobos habían ido

Punto de vista joven

Mientras corría para alejar a los lobos de madera de fluttershy y rainbow dash me estaba que dando sin energías y los lobos ya me estaba mordiendo los talones, Hasta que por alguna razón extraña llegue a la misma cueva en la que me quede para refugiarme de la tormenta.

Joven- bien parece que este es mi fin, los lobos de madera ya han llegado, no tengo la fuerza para luchar ni para seguir corriendo

En eso los lobos de madera estaban rodeando al joven, este ya avía aceptado su final, lo último que hizo fue tomar la pose que vegeta y so para sacfricarse contra majin buu, y con su último aliento dijo

Joven-de lo único que me arrepiento es no poder llevarlos con migo al otro mundo

Lugar desconocido

Ser desconocido-... maldito mocoso aun te necesito con vida para ejecutar mi plan, tal vez no pueda manipularte completamente, pero el poco control que tengo sobre ti lo tenderé que usar, Bien libera esas energías negativas que tienes, hazlos pedazos

Los lobos se lanzaron al ataque pero, de repente

En eso el joven siente una cantidad de energía y furia, que no podía controlar en eso el libera toda la energía si tener control sobre ella

Joven-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Este libera una descarga eléctrica y Gual a la de la tormenta pero, esta era de un color oscuro Y destrozos a los lobos de madera y todo lo que estaba cerca suyo, En eso rainbow dash,fluttershy,Twilight y spike, ven otra vez el mismo rayo pero de color oscuro

Cuando termino la descargar rainbow dash y fluttershy, habían llegado adonde es taba el joven de pie mientras veía todo destrozado

rainbow dash y fluttershy, veían al joven como una criatura que nunca antes habían visto antes, en eso

rainbow dash- fu...fuiste tú el que hizo todo esto,

le decía rainbow dash a la criatura, nerviosa pero sin dejar que se note, pero en eso el joven se desploma así el suelo sin respuesta alguna, al ver esto rainbow dash y fluttershy, no sabían si ayudarlo o dejarlo, fluttershy se acerca poco a poco a la criatura pero rainbow dash, trata de impedírselo, pero en eso, fluttershy pudo notar que en la mano izquierda dela criatura estaba sangrando, sin pensarlo se lanza a ver el estado de la criatura

fluttershy- míralo rainbow dash, está herido y además también ha perdido el conocimiento tenemos que ayudarlo

rainbow dash- QUE ni siquiera sabemos que es esta cosa y que crees que pase si despierta no sabemos ni siquiera si es bueno y que pasa si nos ataca como ataco a los lobos de madera

fluttershy – pero y si fue esta criatura la que me salvo, no pienso dejar lo tirado rainbow dash, yo lo ayudare rainbow dash quieras o no

rainbow dash- pero…pero haaa, está bien te ayudare a llevarlo a tu casa pero, si es una amenaza lo are pedacitos

continuara…..

bueno esta seria la reedición que pude llegar a ser espero que esta versión a ya quedado mejor que la anterior (si es que ustedes hayan notado algún cambio) y espero que me dejen un comentario diciéndome si es mejor esta versión o la anterior, si aquedado mejor o peor y se que falta mas detalles sobre las acciones pero el destino me la esta jugando de nuevo, ya que últimamente se esta cortando la luz muy MUY seguido y apenas me deja seguir editándolo y no quiero que se queme mi pc bueno con eso deben entender mi punto no no?


	2. Capítulo 2: la espada del doble filo

**EL SER DE OTRO MUNDO UNA BENDICION O UNA MALDICION**

 **CAPITULO 2 : LA ESPADA DEL DOBLE FILO**

Rainbow dash y flutteshy estaban llevando a la extraña criatura al hogar de fluttershy, pero que paso con twilight y spike mientras que todo esto pasaba. Unos minutos antes

Spike- oye twilight ya hemos tratado de en contra al pony o donde a ya caído ese rayo…pero

Twilight- *suspiro* lo se spike creo que será mejor que regresemos, y pedirles a las chicas ayuda para mañana

En ese momento un rayo oscuro aparece de la nada en eso twilight y spike se quedan impresionados al ver un rayo oscuro y ni siquiera había nubes el cielo estaba total mente despejado

Spike- que? Como? Twilight sabes que esta pasando?

Twilight- spike no se con exactitud lo que esta pasando pero si nos que damos aquí parado nunca sabremos lo que realmente este pasando vamos spike

Spike- de acuerdo vamos twilight te sigo

en eso el rayo desaparece igual como apareció twilight y spike no perdieron el tiempo y se dirigieron a la ubicación del rayo oscuro

regresando con fluttershy y rainbow dash

rainbow dash- aaaaaaaaaahhh cuanto pesa esta cosa para ser delgado pesa bastante

fluttershy- bueno tienes razón con eso a pesar de ser así de delgado es bastante pesado pero ya casi llegamos

rainbow dash- gracias a celestia ya no soporto tener que estar cargando esta cosa

mientras todo esto pasaba el joven estaba inconsciente pero ,el estaba en un lugar que jamás había estado todo era un vacío total el lugar se dividía en 2 el suelo y lo demás mientras que el suelo tenia una tonalidad a gris muy clara lo demás era blanco con pequeños destellos celestes que aparecían de ves en cuando

joven- don…donde estoy? Estoy muerto? Acaso esto es el limbo? O será el cielo?...no creo que sea el infierno al menos, no es como me loe imaginado…. Luz? Oscuridad?

Al ver que nadie me respondía decidí caminar para saber en donde estaba y porque estaba aquí el mundo de mis sueños donde me encontraba con luz y oscuridad, no podía ser al menos uno de ellos siempre me respondían mis dudas y preguntas tras un rato caminando el miedo de no saber que podría pasarme, me estaba dominando no sabia que podía pasar ni cuando o si algo si quiera pasara, cuando decidí parar de caminar me arrodille y con un poco de fuerza comencé a tirar el pelo de mi cabeza.

Joven- en donde estoy alguien siquiera me escucha

Pero nadie me respondió, al ver que nadie respondía sabia que no encontraría una salida de donde quiera que este pero de repente una voz empezó a hablarme una voz que me parecía muy familiar

¿?- oye ya dejaras de lloriquear o seguirás para un rato e?

Al escuchar esa voz me empecé asentir raro de una forma que solo me pasaba en ciertas ocasiones, tenia miedo de responder pero…era la única voz que me había respondido esta era mi oportunidad de saber en donde estaba y por que estaba aquí

Joven- donde.. .donde estoy y que es este lugar

¿?- yo en tu lugar preguntaría quien soy primero

Joven-…. Eso ahora no me importa ahora quiero saber en donde estoy y porque estoy a qui

¿?- …. Mira no recuerdas que paso en el mundo real?

Joven- que el ¿mundo real? Mmm lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba rodeado por, lobos de madera luego… luego no recuerdo nada mas

El silencio se apodero del ambiente por unos segundos hasta que la voz respondió

¿?- mira responderé a tus preguntas, primero que nada no no estas muerto y segundo yo fui quien te trajo aquí

Joven- ¿que? TU ME TRAGISTE A QUI POR QUE POR QUE ME TRAGISTE AQUÍ

¿?- calma se que estas molesto y confundido pero este lugar, es el lugar mas seguro al que te pude traer o al menos lo es ahora, así que cálmate y escucha lo que te diré si, no piensas escucharme me iré y tendrás que solucionar tu problema solo, entendido?

Mientras, yo fruncía el seño y sentimientos de ira se apoderaban de mi por la situación, en la que estaba no tenia otra opción si quería respuestas tendría que calmarme y es cuchar lo que tenia que decirme

Joven- esta bien ya me e calmado al menos un poco

¿?- bien este lugar es especial, por que lo es lo es por que esta es tu mente

Joven- UN MOMENTO ESTOY, EN MI MENTE? ESTA ES MI MENTE

¿?- si lo es pero se que te estas preguntando, por que tu mente esta vacía veras cuando estabas en el bosque everfree en el momento que estabas rodeado por esos, lobos de madera en el momento que ellos se lanzaron para atacarte, algo o alguien de alguna manera pudo manipularte y despertó un poco de tus poderes.

Joven- no tienes que estar equivocado, yo no tengo poderes solo soy alguien común y corriente

¿?- bueno cree en lo que quieras pero déjame continuar, los poderes que despertó en ti es poder oscuro, energías negativas

Joven- YA TE DIJE NO TENGO PODERES YO SOY COMUN Y CORRIENTE

¿?- Y YO TE DIJE CREE LO QUE QUIERAS

Joven-…..

¿?- bien continuo si no te importa, cuando usaste eso poderes que das te total mente sin fuerza para esta de pie, luego perdiste el conocimiento y te traje aquí

Joven- bien digamos que "creo" en todo lo que me dijiste no? Y si todo esto realmente "paso" por que estoy o mejor dicho estamos en mi mente?

¿?- buena pregunta yo solo bien para advertirte

Joven- advertirme? De que exactamente

¿?- en el poco momento que liberaste, esa pequeña cantidad de poder oscuro pude ver que ese ser quiere algo de aquí del bosque everfree, y de ti

Joven- algo del bosque everfree y de mi? Del bosque lo único que se me ocurre es el árbol de la armonía…pero de mi? Sabes que es lo que quiere de mi?

¿?- te equivocas ay algo mas en el bosque, aparte del árbol de la armonía y es un arma…

En eso el espacio empezó a brillar la luz cada ves era mas brillante

¿?- Diablos se me acaba el tiempo… escucha en una cueva…el arma le dará a suportado…poder…ten…cu..i..da..do…

Joven- Espera que tipo de arma es y como boya saber que es esa arma

Al final el brillo termino consumiendo todo, en el mundo real fluttershy y rainbow dash ya habían llegado a la casa de fluttershy

Rainbow dash- final mente ya estoy cansada de cargar esta cosa

Fluttershy- bien dejémoslo en el sofá yo iré a buscar el equipo de primeros auxilios

Rainbow dash- esta bien, aaaaaa pero que alivio tener que estar cargándote si que fue agotador, pero…que cosa eres?

Le decía al joven inconsciente pero este no le respondía

Rainbow dash- eso temía su pongo que no te molestara que ver que eres no?

Joven-….

Rainbow dash- no oigo un no como respuesta su pongo que no estarás, en desacuerdo

Rainbow dash al no saber que era el joven humano, esta se puso a analizar su cuerpo pero se dio cuenta que estaba en un peor estado del que parecía

Rainbow dash- con el estado en el que estas no creo que ni puedas levantarte, creo que me precipite al temerte eres un ser muy frágil jajaja pero…( seas lo que seas no voy dejar que te pases de raya no se que hiciste en el bosque everfree pero te tendré vigilado)

En eso Fluttershy llega con el equipo de primeros auxilios

Fluttershy- bien aquí esta todo rainbow dash me darías un casco?

Rainbow dash- esta bien que quieres que agá?

Fluttershy- podrías limpiar su herida por mi?

Rainbow dash- de acuerdo será fácil

Cuando reinbow dash, termino de limpiar la herida del joven Fluttershy desinfecto y vendo su herida

En un lugar desconocido alguien estaba viendo los acontecimientos sobre el joven

Ser desconocido- MALDICION MALDITAS PONIS SI ESTO SIGUE MI PLAN SERA UN FRACASO TOTAL SPECTRA VEN AQUÍ

En eso una nube de oscuridad empieza a tomar forma de un unicornio

Spectra- me has llamado mi lord

Ser desconocido- SI TETENGO UNA MISION ESPECIAL DIME UNA COSA CONOSES LA LEYENDA DE LA ESPADA DEL DOBLE FILO

Spectra- si conozco la leyenda porque me pregunta esto mi lord?

Ser desconocido- BIEN ME AHORRAS TIEMPO AHORA

En eso el ser desconocido le muestra a spectra dos orbes que mostraba imágenes en una se veía donde estaba el joven humano y en la otra se veía a twilight y spike que estaba en el bosque everfree

Ser desconocido- quiero que sigas a twilight sparkle, estoy seguro que ella te guiara a donde esta el humano una ves que estés con el humano, usa el hechizo que te enseñe ase tiempo

Spectra- pero mi lord para que quiere que use el hechizo en ese humano no seria mejor usarlo en twilight sparkle? Y además que tiene todo esto que ver con la espada del doble filo?

En eso el ser desconocido empieza a enfurecerse y todo el lugar empieza a moverse de una forma total mente agresiva

Ser desconocido- **A CASO ESTAS CUESTIONANDO MI ORDEN**

Spectra empieza a retroceder mientras este le gritaba con tal fuerza

Spectra- no no mi lord solo que

Ser desconocido- **SOLO QUE NADA VAS AIR AL BOSQUE** **EVERFREE SEGUIRAS A TWILIGHT SPARKLE, LLEGA A DONDE ESTA EL HUMANO Y UTILIZA EL HECHIZO QUE TE ENSEÑE O Y NI SETE OCURA VENIR CON LOS CASCOS VACIOS**

Spectra- s…si m..mi lord

En cuanto termino de hablar Spectra tomo su forma de nube oscura y se dirigió al bosque everfree. Un poco confundido por la orden que su lord le avía dado Regresando con twilight y spike ya habían visto que había pasado con el impacto del rayo oscuro pero, en eso twilight y spike habían encontrado el lugar de impacto del primer rayo

Spike- wow esto es inmenso gracias a celestia que no cayo en ponyville

Twilight- también pienso eso spike…pero a diferencia del rayo oscuro aquí no ay rastros de magia solo fue un rayo común…a menos que el rastro de magia ya se Allá disuelto

Twilight se puso a investigar para saber si aun que daba algún tipo de rastro que seguir pero nada en eso Spectra logro llegar a el bosque everfree, para la mala suerte de Spectra Twilight estaba usando un hechizo de rastreo lo que con eso podría encontrarle mas rápido

Spectra(forma de nube)- maldición twilight sparkle me estas poniendo las cosas mas difíciles pero…podrás? Rastrearme mi entras te atacan lobos de madera jajajajaja

En eso Spectra se aleja para poder en contra algunos lobos de madera que le servirían para cumplir su misión.

Spectra- valla valla que tenemos aquí ustedes lobos de madera me serán de mucha utilidad

Lobo de madera- gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr

Spectra- perfecto son total mente estúpido solo se guían por sus instintos ja

Los lobs de madera se lanzaron hacia Spectra pero este se teletransporto de tras de todos los lobos y lanzo un hechizo, los lobos sé que da ron en el suelo unos segundos cuando se reincorporaron el brillo de sus ojo dejo de ser verde a un color azul oscuro

Spectra- muy bien ahora quiero que vallan, a por esa alicornio y ese bebe dragón

Los lobos de madera le obedecieron su orden y se dirigieron a por Twilight y spike, una vesque los lobos de madera y Spectra (en su forma de nube oscura) legaran los lobos en pesaron a prepararse, para el ataque

CRAK

Spike- que fue eso

Twilight- que fue el que spike?

CRAK

Twilight al escuchar el sonido de unas ramas rotas, esta se puso a mirar a su al rededor esperando que no fuera lo que pensaba

Twilight- spike que date cerca de mi entendido

Spike- en…entendido

En los alrededores de Twilight y spike estaba los lobos de madera que se lanzaron al ataque, Twilight no dudo en contratacar y lanzo un potente rayo que destrozo a un par de lobos pero otros mas tomaron, su lugar para seguir atacando Twilight pudo ganarles fácil mente pero los lobos seguía, reincorporándose

Twilight- spike tienes alguna idea

Spike- que te parece si SALIMOS CORRIENDO DE AQUÍ

Twilight- buena idea spike pero creo que podemos mejorarla

Twilight se acercó a spike y se teletransportaron aun lugar mas seguro

Spectra- no podrás escapar de mi twilight sparkle, ni tampoco ese humano

Luego Spectra también se teletransporto lo mas cerca posible de twilight

Twilight- bien spike creo que es suficiente por hoy no cres?

Spike- si demasiado por hoy ya podemos ir a casa.

Twilight- aun no spike primero tenemos que ir a la casa de flutteshy, tenemos que saber si ya regresaron rainbow dash y flutteshy . espero que estén bien

Spike- esta bien por mi mientras no haya mas lobos que enfrenta jejeje

MENTE DEL JOVEN :MUNDO DE SUEÑOS

Ya había pasado un rato desde que estuve en esa supuesta parte de mi mente, el brillo que apareció me había cegado y termine en el mundo de mis sueños, aun seguía pensando en lo que esa voz me había dicho pero ahora tenia un solo problema tenia que estar soportando a oscuridad

Joven- bien al menos ahora estoy en un lugar que si conozco mejor…*bostezo* eh que acabo de bostezar? Esto es raro

Oscuridad- eso es porque el desgaste de tu energía fue tal, que aun no teas recuperado por completo por eso bostezas en tu sueño

Joven- oh valla oscuridad eres tu? Que le paso a tu voz es diferente a como la recuerdo

Oscuridad- eso es porque alguien pudo manipular tus poderes oscuros

Joven- y dale con mis poderes haber primero aparezco en una parte de mi mente que nunca había visto, luego una voz me dice casi lo mismo y ahora tu también me dices que tengo poderes que le pasa al mundo hoy eh

En eso el joven casquea sus dedos como lo hacia discord y ase aparecer una cama de 2 plazas con 4 almohadas y se tumba sobre la cama

Oscuridad- si tu viera un rostro para que puedas ver mi expresión

Joven- que es un sueño después de todo

Oscuridad- no estamos yendo del tema tus poderes oscuro están despertando poco a poco, y eso me fortalece mas lo cual…

Joven- déjame adivinar la balanza de el poder de la oscuridad esta a tu favor lo cual hace que tengas la delantera de luz no?

Oscuridad- exacto

Joven- eso quiere decir que tendré que soportarte mas a ti que a luz?

Oscuridad- BIEN YA ESTOY CANSADO DE ESTAR ASIENDO ESTO, ESCUCHA Y ESCUCHA CON ATENCION NO SERAS EL MISMO QUE ALGUNA VES FUISTE MIENTRAS MAS PASE EL TIEMPO RECUERDOS DEL PASADO, ESTADOS DEL PASADO, REGRESARAN Y CAMBIARAN TU FORMA DE SER Y AUNQUE QUIERAS NO PODRAS EVITARLO

Joven- a que te refieres?

Oscuridad- vas a recordar y retomar esas sensaciones y formas de ser que alguna ves tu viste

Joven-…. Séalo que sea no pasara estoy seguro de eso

Mientras tanto en la realidad Twilight y spike estaban llegando ala casa de fluttershy, rainbow dash y fluttershy veían por la ventana que twilight y spike estaba llegando, rainbow dash y fluttershy salieron de la casa lo mas rápido posible para en con trases con sus amigos pero en eso el joven comienza a despertar de su sueño.

Joven-…..*bostezo*….q que paso donde estoy /decía mientras se frotaba los ojos con sus manos

Joven- *bostezo* que QUE esto no es posible estoy EN LA CASA DE un gran asombro el joven miraba por todos lados para saber si esto era algún tipo de broma

Joven- si esto es un sueño que nadie me despierte ESTOY EN LA CASA DE FLUTTERSHY ESTO ES GENIAL , ES INCREIBLE NO, ES SUPER INCREIBLE, NO ES MEGA SUPER ULTRA INCREIBLE jajajajaja esto es asombrosos…

Por tanta emoción el joven empezó acerrar sus manos con mucha fuerza lo que por reacción, izo que su mano izquierda la cual tenia herida empezara a doler un dolor que no pudo aguantar

Joven- aaaaaaaarrrrrgg rayos esto duele arg, que mal tenia que arruinar el momento *escalofríos* qu…que fue eso *escalofríos* bruuuuu de golpe ya me dio frio que rayos pasa

Mientras el joven se acomodaba para evitar el golpe de frio la puerta empezó abrirse, y para sorpresa de las ponis el joven ya se había levantado del sofá y parecía tener mejor estado que antes

Fluttershy- bien Twilight a y es…

De repente el joven se dala vuelta y se da cuenta que las 3 ponis y el bebe dragon lo estaba viendo de forma rara el silencio de apodero del momento, hasta que Twilight hablo

Twilight- hola puedes entendernos?

Joven-…(o por dios tengo al frente a Twilight, fluttershy, rainbow dash, y spike, este el mal momento para quedarse mudo)

UNOS MOMENTOS ANTES: Alas afueras de la casa de flutteshy

Twilight- RAINBOW DASH, FLUTTERSHY, que alegría ver que estén bien

Spike- si Twilight quería comprobar si ya habían salido del bosque everfree

Rainbow Dash- si? Pues parece que tardaste mucho ya íbamos air a buscarte

Twilight- lo siento pero no crean lo que encontramos yo y spike

Rainbow dash- de seguro no es nada comparado a lo que yo y fluttershy, vimos

Twilight- que vieron el Carter en el bosque everfee?

Fluttershy- si pero también…

Twilight- también? Que? Acaso algún meteorito

Rainbow dash- creo que será mejor que lo veas por tu cuenta Twilight

Spike- ESPERA NO MEDIGAS QUE TENEMOS QUE VOVLER AL BOSQUE EVERFEE

Fluttershy-no

Spike- a que bueno ya tuve suficiente por hoy

Twilight- pero que es lo que vieron? Y si no esta en el bosque everfee donde esta?

Fluttershy- en mi casa

Twilight- QUEEE Y QUE ES NO MEJOR VAMOS ABER

En eso las 3 ponis y spike regresaron ala casa de fluttershy

Fluttershy- aunque no sabemos si es malo

Twilight- que esta vivo?

Rainbow dash- Twilight mejor velo con tus ojos

Cuando llegaron Twilight estaba deseando ver que o quien era cuando abrieron la puerta…

Fluttershy- bien Twilight a y es…

RETOMANDO PUNTO DE TIEMPO

Joven- (bien Leo es hora tienes que decir algo serio no puedo perder una oportunidad como esta)

Rainbow dash- oye puedes hablar o no?

Joven- s…si puedo hablar y las entiendo perfectamente

Cuando el joven hablo las 3 ponis quedaron impactadas por la criatura el aspecto que tenia era algo, que jamás habían visto pero parecía que era un ser razonable Twilight decidió continuar con la conversación, ella quería saber que era y si era alguien en quien se podía confiar

Twilight- bueno hola yo soy… no pudo terminar de hablar porque el joven la interrumpió

Joven- no hace falta que se presenten aunque ustedes no me conozcan yo, ya se quienes son

Todos que da ron con la boca abierta por lo que el joven había dicho era, un golpe bajo pero en eso Twilight se quedo mas impaciente por saber que era el joven, y con eso Twilight ya quedo convencida, quería saber que era

Spike- enserio sabes quienes somos

Joven- si quieres que te lo de muestre?

Spike- esta bien si realmente sabes quienes somos di como nos llamamos

Joven- pan comido tu eres spike, ella es fluttershy, ella es rainbow dash, y ella es twilight sparkle, o a caso me equivoco? Mientras decía los nombres apuntaba con un dedo a quien le pertenecía

Twilight- y como sabes nuestros nombres?

Joven- es una larga historia que creo que será mejor para otro dia( DEMONIO YA METI LA PATA AHORA TENGO QUE PENSAR EN ALGO QUE DESIRLES NO PUEDO SOLO DESIR QUE LAS VIEN TELEVICION)

Twilight- esta bien pero quiero saber algo que eres exactamente y como te llamas?

Joven- bien yo soy, un humano y me pueden llamar Leo

Twilight- Leo? Curioso nombre bueno un gusto Leo twilight se acercó a Leo y le dio su casco en forma de saludo

Leo- no el gusto es mio

Spike- bueno Leo es un gusto. Spike se acercó a Leo y le dio su garra en forma de saludo

Leo- jejeje un gusto spike

Fluttershy- es…es un gusto…co…conocerte Leo a diferencia de Twilight y spike ella y rainbow dash se quedaron un poco atrás de Leo

Leo se acercó a fluttershy lenta mente y le extendió su mano sana en forma de saludo

Leo- bu…bueno flutteshy, es un gusto mientras decía eso ponía una sonrisa fluttershy no sabia si darle el casco o no por su timidez pero en la forma que le hablo parecía que el la entendía en eso le da su casco

Rainbow dash- bueno si ya nos conoces debes saber que soy la pegaso mas genial de equestria en eso rainbow dash le da un choque con su casco leo responde con un puño

Leo- si sique lo eres mientras ponía una sonrisa

Después de haberse presentado Twilight queria saber porque como leo llego al bosque eveerfe

Twilight- bueno Leo no te molesta si te ago. Algunas preguntas?

Leo- no pero antes saben en donde puedo secar mi ropa?

Fluttershy- puedo tender tu ropa si eso quieres

Leo- gracias me arias un gran favor – en eso Leo se quita su campera y su buzo quenado solo con su remera rota y sus pantalones, aunque las ponis se preguntaba por que tenia una prenda rota tenían mas la duda porque no se quito las otras prendas

Fluttershy- bien ya la tiendo. Pero no te vas a quitar esas prendas?

Leo- por el momento aunque estén algo mojado. Por el momento no

Twilight- y porque no? Te puedes enfermar o acasos los humanos no se enferman?

Leo- es algo personal y si los humanos nos enférmanos también

En cuanto fluttershy salio a tender la ropa de Leo, comenzó a contarles lo que le había pasado en cuando este llego a equestria

Rainbow Dash- en serio te enfrentaste a los lobos de madera cuerpo a curpo?

Leo- sep pero como se dieron cuenta no Salí TOTAL mente ileso

Twilight- y también Aries gaste tu vida para ayudar a fluttershy y rainbow dash, y como sabias que tu plan iba a funcionar

Leo- fue mas la suerte que nada, como en mi mundo los animales como los lobos y otros se guían por instinto sabia que. El olor de mi sangre los atraería a mi pero uno de ellos era el que me mordió.

Spike- y como estas seguro de eso?

Leo- fue el primero en reconocer el olor de mis sangre

Spike- estas seguro?

Leo- sep

Twilight- pero lo que no puedo entender es porque apareciste en el bosque eveerfe, y que relación tienen esos rayos con tu aparición

Leo- ahora que lo mencionas, Twilight no es pensado en eso que es lo que realmente me trajo. En so Leo se acerca Asia una ventana para ver a fluttershy que estaba con animales

Leo- a…acaso ella me tiene miedo?

Rainbow dash- no no lo creo ella fue quien me convenció de traerte aquí, de seguro esta nerviosa, por ver a un humano por primera ves o talvez si te tenga algo de miedo

Una ves que todos ya estaba reunido y hablando, Spectra (en su forma de nube) en cuentera la ubicación del humano pero para mala suerte de el estaban las ponis con el no podía actuar con ellas en su camino tenía que encontrar algún modo de poder, separarlas del humano

Spectra- POR UN DEMONIO, miserables ponis esto es mas difícil de lo que había esperado piensa Spectra, piensa me pueden derrotar muy fácil y mi objetivo es el humano que puedo aser…. Ah lo tengo veamos si esto funciona

Regresando en la casa de fluttershy

Leo- *escalofrió* bruuuuuu

Fluttershy- esta bien Leo? Acaso tienes frio?

Leo- no…no tengo frio… esto es raro pero…

En eso un unicornio mientras corría gritaba por ayuda muy desesperada mente

Rainbow dash- oigan escucharon eso

Twilight- es un poni y parece que necesita ayuda, Leo quédate a quie es peligroso que otros ponis te vean de momento

Leo- pero quiero ayudar…

Uncornio- ayuuuuudaaaaaa

Rainbow dash- que date aquí y se bueno Leo

Leo-….

Twilight y rainbow dash saliero para saber que le pasaba a ese unicornio

Rainbow dash- oye tranquilo amigo que pasa?

Unicornio- ah ayuda que alivio unos lobos de madera están atacando, ponyville

Twilight y rainbow dash- QUE ESTAN ATACANDO PONYVILLE

Rainbow dash- pues vamos no perdamos mas tiempo

Twilight- (esto es raro lobos de madera están atacando ponyville, espero que no tenga relación con la aparición de Leo) pues vamos

Twilight rainbow dash y el unicornio fuero asia ponyville, pero spike fluttershy, y Leo seque daron atrás

Leo- acaso mis oídos me están engañado están atacando ponyville? No puedo que darme aquí parado sin hacer, nada tengo que aser algo al respecto tengo que ir ayudarles

Spike- y crees que te dejare ir es muy peligroso, además tu no puedes volar ni usar magia

Fluttershy- spike tiene razón, Leo en tiendo que quieres ir ayudar pero no podemos hacer nada. Cuando fluttershy termino de hablar bajo su mirada

Leo-… fluttershy si ay algo que aprendido con el paso del tiempo, es no rendirse nunca aunque todo este en tu contra, por eso no pienso que darme aquí

En eso Leo sale dala casa de una forma rápida, y toma el resto de su ropa que ya estaba bastante seca en ponyville, los lobos de madera estaba atacando de una forma, diferente a la que debería solo asustaba a los ponis ataque se encerraran en sus casas y no salieran, Twilight y rainbow dash habían acabado con algunos lobos de maderas

Rainbow dash- esto es mas fácil de lo que pensé

Twilight- también pienso eso, esto es raro parecen que están distrayéndonos de algo

Leo estaba corriendo lo mas rápido que podía pero cuando cedió cuenta que fluttershy lo estaba siguiendo en eso leo deja de corren para saber porque le seguía

Leo- fluttershy? Que ases a quí no pienses que podrás cómbenseme de que regrese porque no lo haras

Fluttershy- no también quiero ayudarte

Leo- fluttershy… de acuerdo pues vamos entonces

Cuando llegaron Leo y fluttershy llegaron a ponyville Twilight y rainbow dash se dirigieron a donde estaba ellos

Twilight- QUE ESTAS ASIENDO AQUÍ LEO

Leo- pues que parece quiero ayudar

¿?- ayuda

Mientras que leo discutía con Twilight, fluttershy fue la única que escucho el pedido de ayuda y se dirigió donde la voz provenía

Fluttershy- hola? Tranquilo e venido ayudarte

¿?- si as venido ayudarme…pero a completar mi plan

Fluttershy-¡!

En eso fluttershy quedo inconsciente mientras que el poni salía de la oscuridad

Spectra- bien ahora serás alimento para perros jajajaja

Mientras tanto

Leo-¡! No no puede ser

Twilight- así es no tendrías que estar aquí

Leo- Twilight mi sentido canino esta activo algo esta mal y fluttershy

Twilight- estaba aquí ase un momento

Leo- esto se esta poniendo complicado ¡! CUIDADO TWILIGHT

Con un rápido movimiento leo mueve Twilight del camino cuando un lobo de madera se había lanzado al ataque Twilight, contrataco con un rayo de magia

Leo- por poco y no la cuentas eh

Twilight- pero como sabias que eso iba a pasar?

Leo- años huyendo de los perros

En eso leo es capas de ver una nube oscura y parecía que se estaba llevando algo leo no tardo en ver que lo que se estaba llevando era a fluttershy

Leo- Twilight mira eso, desde cuando las nubes son asi de oscuras y secuestran ponis?

Twilight- nunca había visto una nube así, pero eso no importa lo importante es que SE ESTA LLEVANDO A FLUTTERSHY

Leo- pues no nos quedemos parados vamos por esa nube

Twilight- Leo quiero que vuelvas ala casa de fluttershy, yo y dash nos ocuparemos de esto

Leo- pero…aaarrg…pero solo con una condición

Twilight- cual?

Leo- QUE ME ATRAPES ANTES

En eso leo se prepara y sale corriendo a una gran velocidad, pero leo sabia que Twilight lo alcanzaría pero, los lobos de madera se intervinieron en el camino de Twilight dejando a leo correr tranquila mente pero porque?

Leo- que? Solo se están enfocando en, Twilight y rainbow dash? Esto me huele mal, hablando de mal tengo sed medición que momento más inoportuno

Mientras leo corría había una pequeña parte del ponivylle , en donde aun había algunos ponis en eso había una unicornio que con su magia estaba levitando un vaso con jugo

Leo- esa es quien creo que es? (me voy arrepentir por esto) en eso cuando leo pasa cerca de la unicornio le quita el vaso con un movimiento rápido con su maño izquierda

Unicornio- OYE QUE CRES QUE HACES…

Leo al escuchar la voz de la unicornio aumenta su velocidad a su máximo perdiendo se de vista

Leo- PROMETO PAGARTE decía mientras gritaba con fuerza

Unicornio- a…caso… a…caso eso era…

Cuando leo aumento su velocidad y se tomo el jugo, pudo ver que la nube oscura estaba llevando a fluttershy al bosque everfee, aun asi leo siguió su camino para ayudar a su amiga sin importar el peligro

Leo- ya es la segunda ves que estoy aquí, me estoy jugando la vida al diablos con eso esa nube no podrá huir de mi toda la vida

Spectra forma de nube- bien me estas sirviendo bien de carnada, me aras el trabajo mucho mas fácil

en ponyville Twilight y rainbow dash estaba luchando contra los lobos de madera pero de repente, todos ellos o los que quedaron huyeron del combate

Twilight- *jadeo* pero que *jadeo* les pasa

Rainbow dash- a si es *jadeo* y NO BUELBAN *jadeo*

Twilight- don..donde estarán, fluttershy, y leo? *jadeo*

Rainbow dash- por… por lo que llegue a ver…se dirigieron al bosque everfee

Twilight- pues*jadeo* no perdamos mas tiempo

Regresando al bosque everfee

Spectra en su forma de nube estaba entrando en la misma cueva que leo paso la primera, noche que llego a equestria pero a diferencia de la primera ves que leo estuvo estabes era mas grande

Spectra- perfecto ahora solo tengo que atraerlo asi mi trampa, y terminar con esto pero antes tu pequeña pegaso meas dado un gran problema y ahora me ocupare de eliminarte

En eso Spectra entra en la cueva mientras atraía a sus lobos de madera pero leo estaba llegando adonde vio la nube y esta dejo un pequeño rastro

Leo- *jadeo* una cueva *jadeo* este cosa *jadeo* esta tramando algo muy malo, graaaaaaaaa no puedo perder mas tiempo

Al entrar en la cueva Spectra y leo esta comenzó a cambiar el curso del los caminos, como si de un laberinto se tratara Spectra en uno de eso caminos se separo de fluttershy mientras mas avanzaban, mas difícil era saber cual era el camino de regreso a leo solo le importaba salvar a su amiga luego en un camino leo pudo encontrar a fluttershy desmayada pero había algo mas que ya no habia mas caminos que seguir era el final de la cueva, y en el centro habia un especie de fisura en la pared en la cual adentro habia una espada cubierta por una especie de burbuja de agua

Leo- FLUTTERSHY ESTAS BIEN FLUTTERSHY –luego de ver el esta de fluttershy y ver que solo estaba inconsciente la espada le llamo la atención- pero que hace una espada aquí

¿?- asique ay están bueno esto será fácil y rápido

Leo- quien eres? Y que quieres de mi amiga

¿?- o que modales los míos yo me llamo Spectra

Leo- Spectra sal de donde quieras que y lucha como hombre

Spectra- solo espera a que lleguen mis lobos de madera no podrás, protegerte ni a tu amiga ríndete solo eres un humano débil y ni siquiera tienes habilidad ni armas

Leo- graaaaa. Te equivocas por que yo estoy si estoy armado- diciendo eso un tono bajo en su voz

En eso leo se dirige a donde estaba la espada y trata de tomarla, pero en eso al tocar el agua que rodeaba la espada leo recibe una fuerte descarga eléctrica

Leo-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pero que demonios fue eso

Spectra- ya estas cayendo en la desesperación? Solo espera un poco mas y veras el fin de todo

Leo se reincorporo y trato de tomar la espada de nuevo esta ves pudo acercar mas su maño para tomar la espada pero nueva mente una fuerte descarga eléctrica golpeo a leo, y para su mala suerte Spectra con varios lobos de madera estaba entraron en la ultima habitación

Spectra- vaya vaya que tenemos aquí eh, alimento para lobos y un débil humano esto será rápido eh- Spectra cuando estaba entrando pudo notar a leo en el suelo y una espada en el centro de la cueva pero este no le dio importancia, luego tomo posición con sus lobos y empezó a cargar un hechizo – tienes alguna ultimas palabras humano?

Leo- porque haces esto? Que te hemos hecho nosotros?

Spectra-solo sigo las ordenes de mi lord y si eso es todo voy a terminar con esto

Leo con su ultimo intento trato de tomar la espada la cual esta ves si pudo llegar a tomarla pero cuando trato de sacarla, del agua esta empezaba a unirse con leo pasando por su brazo y su pecho asta su espalda la cual empezó a tomar forma de funda, en eso Spectra quien estaba apunto de lanzar su hechizo y al ver que estaba pasando perdió la concentración y con eso el hechizo

Spectra- maldición que están esperando ATAQUEN

Con la orden de Spectra los lobos de madera se lanzaron al ataque contra leo y fluttershy, pero

Leo- NO TE LO PERMITIRE AAAAAAAAAAAAA

En eso leo saca la espada y al momento que lo hiso un destello sale del lugar de donde es taba leo

Spectra- mis ojos no puedo ver nada QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO

Cuando el destello desapareció también los lobos de madera y leo ahora con una espada en sus manos, estaba al frente de fluttershy con una aura de dos colores una mitad era blanca mientras que la otra mitad era negra

Leo- NO PERMITIRE QUE LE AGAS DAÑO A MIS AMIGOS –al decir eso el aura de color blanca avía aumentado de tamaño

Leo- Y SI TENGO QUE ELLIMINARTE LO ARE-y al decir eso el aura de color negra aumento de tamaño igualándose con la aura blanca

Spectra- que crees realmente que con eso me vas asustar? Ja( maldito esto no puede ser posible se supone que sea un humano sin poder ni habilidad, solo tenia que lanzar el hechizo de corrupción y ya ahora tendré que enfrentarme a el bueno su poder aun en muy bajo comparado al mio)

Leo- que esperas oh acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones

Spectra- are que te arrepientes de tus palabras

 _Leo VS Spectra_ ( nota del autor aquí si quieren pueden poner la canción Solid State Scouter si quieren)

Leo y Spectra estaba pre parados para luchar, Leo lanza el primer ataque pero Spectra cambia a su forma de nube y esquiva el ataque de leo fácil mente luego vuelve a su estado normal pero este estaba cerca de fluttershy

Spectra- JA eres demasiado len…

Leo de una forma rápida aparece al frente de Spectra y con su maño izquierda le golpea en el rostro obligando a Spectra a retroceder, una vez que logro estar acierta distancia este se pre para regresarle el ataque

Leo- NO TE LE A CERQUES

Spectra- eso fue un golpe de suerte no creas que me a dolido además, ESTO ES UN GOLPE REAL

Spectra se teletrasporta de tras de leo, lo cual leo responde con un contrataque pero Spectra cambia a su forma de nube para posicionarse en un punto débil de leo, con sus cascos traseros golpea a leo en su estomago lo que hace que leo escupa algo de saliva, pero leo no sé queda atrás luego de recibir el golpe en su estomago el aura oscura aumenta un poco mas, leo concentra su energía en su mano izquierda y le de vuelve el golpe a Spectra pero 10 veces mas potente y lo envía impulsado así a un muro, pero Spectra había creado un escudo burbuja para evitar el impacto

Leo- …graaa…que te pareció eso *jadeo*

Spectra- graaaaaaaaa… lo admitiré eso si me dolió pero, ESTO APENAS A COMENZADO

Leo- basta de hablar

Leo y Spectra estaba cruzando miradas luego ambos se pre para para el ataque del otro, leo en esta ves se posiciona en defensa mientras que Spectra se pre para para atacar, leo aun estaba tratando de recupera el aliento por el golpe que Spectra, le había dado

Spectra- que pasa? Acaso no puedes seguirme el paso

Leo-*jadeo*greeeeee no creas que me vas a derrotar a si de simple

Spectra- terminemos con esto

Spectra estaba cargando un hechizo leo no era tonto sabia que iba a lanzarle un ataque mágico pero que tipo de hechizo, por la duda que tenia leo bajo un poco la guardia Spectra cambio a su forma de nube tomo altura y le lanzo un potente ataque mágico, leo recibe el impacto de ataque y en donde estaba leo ahora estaba acompañado con una nube de polvo y con eso el aura blanca como la oscura empiezan a disminuir poco a poco, y ahora leo estaba con su campera con parte rotas y tenia varios rasguños en todo su cuerpo

Leo-esta ERA MI CAMPERA FAVORITA ( maldición por poco y casi leda también a fluttershy tengo que tener mas cuidado con este tipo)

Spectra- vaya estoy impresionado no pensé que sobreviráis a esto, pero ahora terminare con esto

Leo- *jadeo*…que pasa ya no puedes seguirme el paso…*jadeo*

Spectra-¡! Creo que sete salió un tornillo, acabare con esto ahora

Spectra volvió a prepararse para lanzar otro hechizo, leo apenas podía moverse pero no dejaría que Spectra dañara a fluttershy las cosas se estaba complicando y leo ya estaba con pocas energías pero en eso Spectra lanza un rápido un hechizo, leo usa su espada para defenderse esto funciono perfectamente y la espada no parecía tener ni un rasguño pero leo estaba tambaleándose y Spectra estaba cargando su cuerno para el ataque final y su cuerno empezaba a soltar destellos

Spectra- JA as caído en mi trampa ahora que no puedes moverte acabare contigo, alguna ultima palabra

Leo-(aaarg no creo que me pueda salvar de esta, no pensé que mi derrota seria en un combate contra un unicornio…pero no NO PUEDO RENDIRME TENGO QUE PROTEGER A FLUTTERSHY ¡! YA SE) va…vamos termina con esto

Spectra- que patético bien TOMA ESTO

Leo- AHORA

Spectra-¡!

En cuanto Spectra lanzo su ultimo hechizo el aura de color blanca había regresado a leo y leo tomo la espada como un bate de béisbol y golpeo el hechizo la espada estaba reaccionando con el ataque de Spectra y la espada le regreso el hechizo solo que esta ves, el aura blanca había potenciado el ataque Spectra al ver esto crea un escudo de magia pero no le funciono de nada contra su hechizo mas poderoso y cuando recibió el ataque una nube de polvo mostraba a un herido Spectra, casi al mismo estado que leo o peor

Spectra-graa….graaa….graaa…co…como es.. esto posible…graaaa

Leo- *jadeo* n…no lose …pero no…te dejare…dañar a mis amigos

Spectra -(como es esto posible no tenia esos poderes cuando llego a este mundo, que es lo que le esta dando poder a…acaso… es espada es la legendaria doble filo?) esto…no a terminado leo la próxima ves acabare con tigo

Leo- no te dejare huir

Con lo poco de poder que le que daba a Spectra este de si de huir de el combate, a leo no le importo mucho esta ves luego de que Spectra huyera leo guarda su nueva espada en su nueva funda, y se dirige adonde estaba fluttershy y esta seguía inconsciente leo cargo a fluttershy en sus brazos y se dirigió a la salida afortunada mente ahora era un solo camino no tardo mucho en salir de la cueva para encontrarse con twilight y rainbow dash.

Twilight- LEO QUE LES PASO

Leo- twilight, rainbow dash que alegría verlas

En eso le con delicadeza y cuidado deja a fluttershy en es suelo, twilight estaba muy confundida por el estado de leo y porque ahora tenia una espada tenia un montón de dudas que quería aclarar pero antes de que pudiera de sir algo leo hablo primero

Leo- ella esta bien solo esta inconsciente…pero yo necesito descansar y sanar mis heridas…

Twilight- PERO QUE FUE LO QUE PASO?

Leo- twilight se que tienes muchas preguntas pero en serio necesito descansar, crees que pueda que darme en tu castillo unos días? Digo si me lo permites claro- diciendo eso ultimo con un tono casi como el de flutteshy

Twilight- si claro no ay problema le pediré a spike que prepare una habitación para que puedas descansar cuando lleguemos

Leo- gracias twilight

 **CONTINUARA**

 **AUTOR- bueno aqui la segunda parte se que tiene errores de ortografía, y el problema es que quise subir lo un poco apurado para dejar también esta nota voy a empezar a corregir los errores de esta y la parte anterior a a si que bueno ya esta dicho también voy a tomar un tiempo no por que me e quedado sin ideas sino que es por que voy a buscar algún tipo de estilo para que no tengan problemas al leerlo y que puedan disfrutarlo mejor ahora una si tienen alguna pregunta critica o consejo no duden en dejarlo y espero que les a ya gustado**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	3. Chapter 3 viviendo en ponyville parte 1

**EL SER DE OTRO MUNDO UNA BENDICION O UNA MALDICION**

 **CAPITULO 3 : VIVIENDO EN PONYVILLE PARTE 1**

Luego de que leo derroto a spectra en la cueva del bosque everfree, leo se reunió con twilight y rainbow dash.

twilight- rainbow dash creo que lo mejor será que te lleves a fluttershy a su casa y luego pedirle a spike que prepare una habitación en el castillo para leo

rainbow dash- está bien, twilight los veré allá (uf… que suerte que no tendré que cargar nueva mente a leo)

en eso rainbow dash, toma a fluttershy, y se dirige a las afueras del bosque everfee algo lenta por tener que estar cargando a fluttershy. en eso twilight mira al herido leo con un rostro furioso

twilight- EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO EN BENIR TU SOLO

decía una molesta twilight

leo- twilight lo se fue algo tonto de mi parte pero…

en eso leo baja la mirada y en su voz se podía notar un tono de frustración

Leo- no quería quedarme de brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada quería ayudar

En eso twilight pudo notar que Leo realmente estaba decidido a ayudarlas y en eso, twilight cedió cuenta que nada delo que hubiera dicho o hecho, no habría podido cambiar el opinión de leo, en eso twilight se dirige a leo con un tono mas tranquilo en su voz

Twilight- ya veo leo pero pudiste a ver muerto

Leo- y que? Si llego a caer prefiero caer ayudando en vez de ser un estorbo

En eso twilight se acerca a leo y apoya un casco en su hombro

Twilight- bueno creo que ya has ayudado demasiado crees poder caminar solo? O necesitas ayuda

En eso Leo con esfuerzo se levanta y se dirige a twilight con un tono alegre y con un rostro alegre

Leo- claro que puedo caminar, estos rasguños no van a detenerme

Twilight- jejeje no te rindes fácil mente no?

Leo- cuando tengo un motivo que realmente vale la pena nunca me rendiré

Twilight- esta bien pero si necesitas ayuda solo pídela

En eso leo recuerda cuando venia corriendo al bosque mas cuando le quito el vaso/jarra de jugo a la unicornio, además seria un problema que los demás ponis vean a un ser que nunca antes avían visto además de estar con esos rasguños y que este armado

Leo- oye twilight

En eso twilight mira al leo y le responde

Twilight- si leo? Necesitas ayuda?

Leo- si pero una ayuda especifica

En eso twilight levanta una ceja y confundida pregunta

Twilight- que tipo de ayuda?

Leo- veras twilight creo que será mejor que los otros ponys no sepan que estoy en ponyville

En eso Twilight mira a leo con una mirada de confundida

Twilight- y por que?

Leo- mírame como estoy actualmente Twilight

En eso Twilight mira a leo y podía entender su punto, si los de mas ponys lo veían a leo al no saber que es se podrían asustar además de tener ese estado y estar armado, lo tomaría como si fuera algún tipo de ser despiadado

Twilight- ya entiendo tu punto pero, en algún momento los demás ponys tendrán que saber que estas en ponyville

Leo- si lo se

En eso leo pone una típica cara de en serio tengo que hacerlo

Leo- pero primero déjame que pueda descansar luego, prometo que me presentare con los de mas ponys

Twilight- está bien. Pero antes podrías de sir me que paso en esa cueva?

Leo- bueno veras Twilight. No quiero parecer grosero pero me arias dos favores

Twilight- que tipo de favores?

Leo- bien, el primer favor que te pido es que no le cuentes a ningún pony de ponyville, que yo este en tu castillo me harías ese favor?

Twilight- de acuerdo no le diré nada a ningún pony de ponyville y cual es el segundo favor?

Leo- es que esperes hasta que me recupere al 100%, y te diré todo lo que paso de acuerdo?

En eso Twilight pone una cara algo desanimada y algo enojada

Twilight- de acuerdo te are esos favores

Leo-genial gracias Twilight (por que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto)

Mientras que leo y Twilight salían del bosque everfee, spectra quien estaba retirándose herido siguió su camino hasta no poder mas por suerte algunos lobos de madera que toda vía estaban bajo el control de spectra uno de ellos lo cargar en su lomo y siguen el camino que seguía spectra

Spectra-(maldición maldito leo…como pude fallar en esta misión ahora mi lord me va a… no al menos podre recuperarme en el camino hasta que llegue)

Luego de un tiempo desde que los lobos de madera se llevaran a spectra, de repente un circulo empieza a formarse en los pies de los lobos, y en eso son tele trasportados y para mala suerte de spectra a y estaba su lord ( nota de autor a partir de ahora ser desconocido será nombrado como lord)

Lord- spectra

Decía el lord con un tono muy imponente

Spectra- s... Si mi lord

Respondía spectra mientras tambaleaba para luego hacer una reverencia

Lord- spectra dime que paso con la misión o mejor QUE RAYOS TE PASO

Spectra estaba paralizado del miedo tanto fue que no pudo mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo por el miedo de que su lord lo castigara

Spectra- vera mi lord….como puedo decir esto yo…yo….he fallado

Lord- HAS FALLADO COMO ES QUE FALLASTE EN UNA TAREA TANSIMPLE, EXPLICATE Y SI AUN VALORAS TU VIDA QUE SEA ALGO CREEIBLE

Spectra- si mi lord vera…

Luego de eso spectra le cuenta todo a el lord desde que llego al bosque everfee hasta su enfrentamiento con leo cuando termino de contarle todo spectra se prepara para lo que sea.

Lord-spectra, spectra te di una orden simple y me fallas.

Spectra-lo siento mucho mi lord todo fue culpa de esas ponys entrometidas que…

En cuanto spectra dijo eso de las sombras unos destellos de color rojo comienzan a brillar estos destellos se acercaban a spectra lenta mente

Lord- SIERRA LA BOCA LA CULPA FUE POR TU INCOMPETENCIA SI UBIERAS HECHO VIEN LAS COSAS NO ABRIAS FALLADO

En eso spectra comienza a retroceder de los destellos rojos mientras este asustado trataba de hablar

Spectra-L…Lo siento mucho mi lord solo me…me confie demasiado…por favor déjeme vivir deme otra oportunidad

En eso spectra deja de retroceder ya que no había mas camino prácticamente estaba a Cora lado pero, en eso los destellos rojos se detienen

Lord- por esta ves solo, por esta vez te daré otra oportunidad, ya que tu incompetencia o talvez tu suerte izo que el humano tome la espada del doble filo

Spectra- G…gracias mi lord

Lord- sierra la boca quiero que te vallas tomate un descanso tengo otra misión para ti

Spectra- y cual esta misión mi lord?

Lord- que no escuchaste tomate un descaso LARGO DE MI VISTA TU PRESENCIA ME REPUGNA EN CUANTO TE RECUPERES TE DARE MAS DETALLES

Regresando con Twilight y leo, salir del bosque everfee no fue difícil y pasar por ponyville tampoco lo fue ya que la mayoría de los ponys estaban aterrados, delo que había pasado y gracias a eso llegar al castillo de Twilight no tomo mucho tiempo en la entrada del castillo estaba spike esperando a Twilight y leo.

En eso Twilight algo preocupada se dirige a spike

Twilight- hola spike dime sabes algo sobre el estado de fluttershy?

Spike- no Twilight solo ice lo que rainbow dash me dijo que prepare una habitación para leo

Twilight- esta bien spike, podría llevar a leo a su habitación?

Spike- claro y tu que aras?

Twilight- yo iré haber el estado de fluttershy, esta bien si los dejo un rato

Spike/Leo- claro no ay problema

Al decir eso al mismo tiempo todos dieron una pequeña risa

Spike- esta bien leo ven por aquí te llevare a tu habitación

En eso spike pudo notar que leo tenia una espada raro porque cuando lo conocio el no la tenia

Spike- oye leo de donde sacaste es espada?

Leo- solo la encontré

Spike- pero en donde la encontraste?

Leo- luego te cuento

Luego de un rato caminado en el castillo spike le muestra su habitación luego de eso busca un equipo de primeros auxilios para leo luego de spike se despide y deja a leo solo en su habitación mientras leo se vendaba las heridas este no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en el bosque everfee

Leo-(pero que fue todo eso no lo entiendo, desde cuando ay una espada en ese bosque, y que fue eso que me paso nunca me había sentido así, en esa pelea)

En eso leo comienza a recordar la batalla que tubo contra spectra

Leo-( esos ataques debieron haberme matado, que diablos esta pasando bah lo mejor será descansar un poco luego veré que es lo que paso)

En eso leo ya había terminado de vendarse luego de eso leo se quita la espada la deja a un lado de la cama y este se acuesta cómodamente en la cama, y rápidamente leo queda total mente dormido

Mientras tanto Twilight había ido a ver el estado de fluttershy luego de todo lo ocurrido, a afortunadamente rainbow dash, estaba cuidando de fluttershy, cuando Twilight llega al hogar de fluttershy, rainbow dash le abre la puerta

Rainbow dash- Twilight que bueno que vinieras

Twilight- como esta fluttershy rainbow?

Rainbow dash- ahora esta en su habitación no se despertado aun

Twilight- mmm esto es raro déjame verla quiero saber como quedo inconsciente

Rainbow dash- vamos las dos

En eso Twilight y rainbow dash van a la habitación de fluttershy, a simple vista parecía que estaba sola mente inconsciente pero Twilight sabia que algo mas en eso el cuerno de Twilight comienza a brillar y para su sorpresa el estado de inconciencia no fue por algún golpe o de miedo si no por un hechizo

Rainbow dash- Twilight que paso por que estas usando tu magia?

Twilight- rainbow tenia mis sospechas y parece que tenia razón el que la dejo inconsciente utilizo, un potente hechizo

Rainbow dash- puedes revertirlo cierto?

Twilight- claro solo, que fluttershy seguirá inconsciente será mejor que comience

En eso Twilight empieza a concentra su magia luego de que termino de acumular su magia utiliza un hechizo y una aura de color morada rodea a fluttershy luego de un momentos el aura desaparece

Twilight- listo ahora solo tenemos que dejarla descansar

Rainbow dash- yo me quedare un rato mas a esperar si despierta

Twilight- yo también me que daré un rato mas

En eso Twilight y rainbow baja Asia la sala principal

Rainbow dash- oye Twilight dime acaso leo no a causado problemas?

Twilight- no afortunadamente no a causado problemas, pero me pregunto que estará asiendo

En el castillo de twilight en una habitación, estaba leo durmiendo como un tronco parecía que estaba totalmente tranquilo y relajado pero que pasaba en la mente de leo en ese momento

Mundo de sueños de leo

En el sueño de leo se podía ver como se recreaba la batalla que tubo contra spectra pero leo veía la batalla como un espectador como si fuera un fantasma, no podía interferir en el combate solo podía ver como, luchaba hasta que llegó el final del combate solo que esta ves las cosas dieron un cambio ahora se podía ver la misma espada que leo había tomado pero estaba clavada en el suelo, leo solamente se limito a espera que algo pasara pero nada pasaba hasta que leo decidió tomar control de este sueño, en eso leo se acerco ala espada

Leo- bien ya me estoy cansando de esperar

En eso leo extiende sus manos para tratar de tomar la espada, y con un gran esfuerzo trata de sacar la espada

Leo- vamos sal aaaaarrrhhhhhhhhh

Mientras leo trataba de sacar la espada pequeñas chispa de energía comienza a rodear a leo y la espada en eso leo reacciona por eso y se aleja de la espada

Leo- who esto no es normal

¿?- tienes razón con eso solo es un error

Leo- quien dijo eso?

En eso leo comienza a mirar por todas las parte para saber de donde provenía esa voz

¿?- solo soy yo que pasa no me reconoces

De repente de la espada nueva mente vuelven las chispas de energía luego de eso un destello deja sin visión a leo, para cuando leo recuperó la visión podía verse a así mismo pero con algunas diferencias el cabello era de un color blanco a diferencia que el lo tenia negro, sus ojos eran de un color celestes, en cambio que el los tenia de color marrón, y para finalizar el tenia mas masa muscular

Leo- q…quien en eres y porque tienes casi mi misma forma

Leo ¿?- todavía no me recuerdas? No me impresionas

En eso este ser toma la espada con suma facilidad luego de eso este a punta a leo con la espada

Leo- QUIEN ERES Y QUE QUIERES DE MI DIMELO

Leo ¿?- que quiero eso es simple quiero tener el control total

Leo- el control total? El control total de que?

Leo ¿?- huf es hora de que desaparezca

En eso este ser se lanzó hacia leo pero de repente este desaparece, y reaparece en la nada

Leo- aaaaaahhhhhhhhh

Luz- tranquilo leo ya termino

En eso leo abre los ojos al oír la voz de luz

Leo- luz que gusto es escucharte, me podrías explicarme que es lo que paso?

Luz- lamento mucho decirte esto pero tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta lo siento

Leo- aahhhh en serio *suspiro* de acuerdo pero no importa gracias por a verme ayudado

Luz- no ay de que además esta será la ultima vez que podre ayudarte

Leo- Que por que?

Luz- veras leo tanto yo como oscuridad tenemos que dejarte ya es hora de comience tu aventura por tu cuenta

Leo- eso quiere decir que ya no podre hablar mas con ustedes?

Luz- así es oscuridad ya a hablado contigo?

leo- si hace rato…pero que va a ser de mi ahora

Luz- ahora es cuando debes seguir el camino que creas que es el correcto

Leo- luz puedo hacerte una ultima pregunta?

Luz- claro que quieres preguntarme?

Leo- veras cuando hable con oscuridad el me dijo que recuerdos y estados del pasado cambiarían mi forma de ser a que se refería con eso?

Cuando leo dijo eso el silencio se apodero del ambiente por unos segundos

Luz- *suspiro* tendrás que saber como hacer las cosas para poder ver el resultado al que tanto temes

leo- eso... no lo entiendo? saber como hacer las cosas?

leo confundido por la respuesta se puso a pensar que quería decir con saber a ser las cosas en un momento como este leo hubiera dicho algo tonto pero no era el momento para no tomar las cosas sin seriedad. En eso luz se dirige a leo una ultima vez

Luz- leo es hora de que nos despidamos

Con un tono algo triste leo responde

Leo- gracias luz por la ayuda que me diste me gustaría poder pagarte de alguna forma

Luz- no te preocupes por eso leo además algún día nos volveremos a ver

Leo- en serio?

Luz- si pero tendrás que esperar ese dia, adiós leo cuídate

Leo- gracias luz adiós

Mientras tanto en el Mundo real, ya estaba anoche siendo y twilight estaba regresando de la casa de fluttershy, para luego tener la sorpresa de que leo todavía estaba durmiendo

twilight- es en serio todavía esta durmiendo?

Spike- como un tronco, hasta trate de llevarle algunas frutas pero ni con eso pude despertarlo

Twilight- vaya esperaba que estuviera despierto para asarle algunas preguntas

Spike- sabes yo no lo culparía si yo estaría una noche en el bosque evefree y tu viera que enfrentarme a ese peligroso lugar, obviamente dormiría como un bebé en la cuna

Twilight- jejeje supongo que es cierto, bueno será mejor que le enviemos una carta a la princesa celestia

Spike- de acuerdo estoy listo

Twilight- bien querida princesa celestia gracias por advertirme sobre su mal presentimiento pero no se preocupe ya no hemos encargado de ese mal que temía aunque no estoy totalmente segura de que aya causado este raro acontecimiento en cuanto este total mente informada iré en persona para infórmala firma su antigua alumna twilight

Spike- listo

Twilight- gracias spike

En eso spike sopla su aliento de fuego y envía la carta. en eso spike le pregunta a twilight sobre el estado de fluttershy

Twilight- no te preocupes spike ella ya esta mejor hasta a despertado, asé rato. Pero lo que mas me preocupa es quien le lanzo el hechizo tu vimos suerte de que a yacido para dejarla inconsciente de no ser por eso talvez…

Spike- entiendo twilight pero eso no paso cierto?

Twilight- cierto, bueno que tal si comemos algo?

Spike- eso esta bien por mi tengo hambre

Luego de eso twilight y spike se fueron a comer para finalizar el día ya que applejack,pinkie pie y rarity, no estaban en ponyville por lo cual ninguna de las tres estaban al tanto sobre la situación actual

Ala mañana siguiente en el castillo de twilight

Twilight y spike estaban despiertos y preparando el desayunó pero lo raro era que leo seguía durmiendo Twilight y spike trataron de despertarlo pero sus intentos fueron fallidos

Twilight- vaya no pensé que todavía siguiera durmiendo

Spike- mejor dejémosle que sigua durmiendo le guardaremos algo para que desayune

Twilight- esta bien spike vamos a desayunar que tengo que esperar a las chicas en la estación del tren dentro de un rato

Luego de que Twilight y spike desayunaran twilight se dirigió así la estación del tren, y spike se quedo en el castillo para esperar que leo despertara luego de un rato. En la habitación de leo este final mete se había despertado

Leo- *bostezo* a pero que buena siesta nunca antes avía dormido así de bien

Luego de eso leo comienza a frotarse los ojos y una ves que termino este se puso haber su ropa y el estado en el que estaba no parecía ser bueno

Leo- vaya…no pensé que estaría así de mal

La campera de leo estaba con una manga con un gran rasguño dejando caer parte de su tela, en su pecho estaba bastante arruinado dejando solo la parte derecha con al menos algo sano mientras, que su manga derecha estaba desgarrada. Su buzo fue el que menos daño recibió solo dejando algunos agujeros por algunas partes. Y por ultimo sus pantalones que solamente estaban bastante sucios arruinando su color negro, pero esa era la única ropa que tenia así que leo toma su ropa con cuidado de no empeorar el estado que ya tenia, luego de eso leo mira la espada que tenia al lado de su cama

Leo- que rayos are ahora contigo. No es normal encontrar una espada en una cueva mmm ya se de seguro Twilight podría darme algún consejo si seguro podrá darme algún consejo

Luego de eso leo toma la espada con su funda y se la coloca en su espalda. Y sale de la habitación y se dirige a la sala principal y ay estaba spike, en eso leo se dirige así a spike

Leo- hola spike

Decía leo con un tono enérgico y alegre

Spike- vaya por fin teas despertado

En eso leo mira a spike con un rostro de confusión

Spike- es normal que los humanos duerman tanto?

Leo- de que estas hablando?

Spike- es que estuviste todo un día dormido

En eso leo sorprendido por la noticia se queda con un rostro impactado

Spike- leo estas bien?

Leo- si, si estoy bien es que enserio me quede dormido todo un día

Spike- si asies

En eso el estómago de leo comienza a rugir dejando a un apenado leo por la situación. En eso spike suelta una pequeña risa

Spike- vaya parece que tienes hambre

Leo-jejeje bueno no he comido nada desde que llegue al bosque everfee

Spike- Bueno sígueme tengo un desayuno listo para ti

Leo- genial porque realmente tengo hambre

En eso el estómago de leo comienzan a rugir, en eso leo y spike comienzan a soltar unas risas. En cuanto leo termino de desayunar pregunta por twilight

Spike- twilight se fue a la estación de tren para recibir a pinkie pie, rarity, y applejack

Leo- vaya entonces por eso no estaban cuando a tacaron ponyville

Spike- necesitabas algo?

Leo- si pero puedo esperar

...

Leo ¿?- no creas que esto a terminado no podrás mantener el control por siempre, YO VOLVERE

 **CONTINUARA…**


	4. Chapter 4: viviendo en ponyville parte 2

**EL SER DE OTRO MUNDO UNA BENDICION O UNA MALDICION**

 **CAPITULO 4: viviendo en ponyville parte 2**

Twilight había ido a la estación del tren a esperar a las chicas que aún no habían regresado, y para su sorpresa fluttershy y rainbow dash también estaban esperando en la estación.

Twilight- hola chicas parece que se levantaron mas temprano que yo hoy no?

Rainbow- eh twilight pensé que ya estarías aquí antes que nosotras que te retraso?

Twilight- bueno veras yo y spike tratamos de despertar a leo pero no pudimos despertarlo

Rainbow- es por eso que tardaste tanto?

Twilight- si y espero que se despierte pronto aun quiero saber que paso en esa cueva

Fluttershy- twilight lamento no poder contarte lo que paso en la cueva lo siento

Twilight- no te preocupes por eso fluttershy además tú estabas inconsciente

Fluttershy- si pero de no estarlo podría decirte que es lo que paso

Rainbow- oigan el tren esta por llegar

Mientras en el castillo de twilight

Leo estaba con spike hablando sobre lo que paso en la cueva

Spike- vaya así que eso fue lo que te paso y por eso tienes esa espada no?

Leo- si es por eso que quería hablar con twilight y que me de algún consejo sobre que hacer con esta espada

Spike- bueno pues tendrás que esperar que ella vuelva

Leo- si supongo que tendré que esperar a que regrese, oye spike crees que tarde mucho?

Spike- talvez tarde un poco

Leo- *suspiro* oye spike podrías mostrarme el resto del castillo? No quiero perderme como st…

En eso leo tapa su boca rápida mente, y en eso spike mira a leo con una ceja levantada

Spike- quien?

Leo- que quien? Nadie solo no quiero perderme si me quedo solo en el castillo

Spike- bueno pues sígueme

En eso spike comienza a mostrarle el castillo a leo, luego de haber visto varios pasillos leo se queda un poco atrás de spike perdiéndose luego en una parte del castillo

Leo- vaya esto es mejor que verlo en la tele esto es increíble

En eso leo pasa por una pared la cual se podía ver el reflejo de uno mismo, en eso leo mira la pared y su reflejo era el extraño que se parecía a el cuando se dio cuenta vuelve a mirar pero era su reflejo

Leo- wow eso fue raro, creo que me estoy que dando bastante atrás de spike, sera mejor que lo alcance bien allá voy

En eso leo sale corriendo para alcanzar a spike pero en eso pudo notar que su velocidad avía aumentado mucho, ahora su velocidad era mucho mas que antes y de forma rápida leo vuelve con spike

Spike- y bien que te parece el castillo leo?

Leo- emmm ( acaso no cedió cuenta que me que atrás de el bueno mejor le sigo la corriente) es genial spike aunque creo que tendré que aprender me de memoria el camino

Spike- bueno eso no es un gran problema

Leo- jejeje supongo que no jejeje

Mientras en sugarcube corner estaban las mane 6 reunidas mientras hablan, comían algunos cupcakesy algunos muffins

Pinkie pie- y entonces BOM luego de eso nadie más estuvo deprimido debieron a ver visto sus caras cuando comenzó la fiesta

Applejack- jeje pinkie creo que falta decir que quedaron mas asustado que impresionados cuando empezó la fiesta

Pinkie pie- talvez pero esa fiesta cambio su actitud negativa

Rainbow- eso suena increíble pinkie pero debieron estar cuando nosotras luchamos contra los lobos de madera

En eso Twilight comienza a preocuparse un poco ya que le había prometido a leo que seria un secreto que el este en ponyville pero no podía mentirles Asus amigas

Applejack- que dices rainbow lucharon con lobos de madera? a caso sucedió algo en el bosque everfee?

Rainbow- emmm no veras…

Twilight- oigan porque no cambiamos de tema?

Rarity- acaso paso algo malo en nuestra ausencia?

Pinkie pie- O YO SE MIENTRAS NOSOTRAS NO ESTABAMOS UNA CRIATURA RARA APARECIO EN EL BOSQUE EVERFEE PERO ES ALGUIEN BUENO QUE LAS AYUDO EN ALGUNOS PROLEMAS

En el castillo de twilight

Leo- *escalofrio* bruuuuuuuuuuu

Spike- leo estas bien?

Leo- pero que rayos fue eso?

Spike- que te paso leo? Estas bien?

Leo- si estoy bien pero que rayos pasa?

Regresando con las mane 6…

Rarity- o por favor pinkie eso suena absurdo

Pinkie- si creo que suena algo absurdo

Fluttershy- emmm twilight no crees que seria mejor…

Applejack- haber pero que corrales pasa aquí? Algo están ocultando

Twilight- no applejack como crees?

En eso twilight trata de fingir una sonrisa

Applejack- dilo twilight que estas ocultando?

Luego de lo que dijo applejack twilight deja de fingir

Twilight- bueno como comenzar

Applejack- fácil comienza del principio

Fluttershy- emmm no seria mejor presentarles a leo?

Pinkie- LEO QUE ACASO UN PONY SE MUDO A PONYVILLE

Twilight- no exactamente *suspiro* vengan vamos a mi castillo y les aclara de la duda

En eso rarity applejack y pinkie pie que dan un poco confundidas pero en eso se levantan y siguen a twilight a su castillo mientras tanto con leo y spike.

Leo- argggg pero que aburrimiento cuanto tardara twilight en regresar?

Decía leo con un tono de enojo y frustración

Spike- oh vamos ten un poco de paciencia no creo que tarden mucho mas

Leo- sabes que iré a dar una vuelta por ponyville

En eso leo se dirige Asia la puerta de salida pero es detenido por spike

Spike- Leo será mejor que esperes a twilight así evitaras meterte en problemas

Leo por un momento ignora el consejo de spike pero en el momento en el que toca el picaporte en la mente de leo vuelve el recuerdo cuando perseguía a spectra en forma de nube

Leo- he… sabes que spike tienes razón no quiero estar en problemas

Rápida mente leo se aleja de la puerta y en eso spike pudo notar algunas gotas de sudor por el rostro de leo lo que llamo la atención de spike.

Spike- emmm leo que paso? Con ese cambio repentino de opinión?

En eso leo traga algo de saliva y tranquilizándose responde serena mente

Leo- así soy yo jeje

Spike- si aja

Leo- bueno creó que me voy a dormir un rato más

Spike- de acuerdo…

Luego de un rato…

Twilight y sus 3 amigas confundidas habían llegado al castillo. En eso twilight se lleva la noticia de que leo nueva mente se había dormido, pero las amigas de twilight estaban impaciente por saber quien o que era leo, en eso las mane 6 y spike se dirigieron así la habitación de leo pero antes de a ser cualquier cosa en la afuera de la habitación de leo, twilight flutershy y rainbow dash trataron de darles una explicación de como se veía leo

Pinkie- entonces no es un Pony pero que tan raro puede ser?

En eso pinkie levanto su mirada tratando de imaginar del aspecto de leo

¿?- *achu*

applejack- salutd? Pero quien estornudó?

Pinkie- yo no fui

Rainbow- yo tampoco

Rarity- yo tampoco fui cariño

Fluttershy- yo tampoco fui y tu twilight?

Twilight- hemm no fui yo

Spike- yo tampoco

Applejack- entonces quien fue?

Luego de una pequeña discusión sobre el estornudo misterioso

En la habitación de leo, se estaba levantando algo molesto y irritados por todo el escandalo que pasaba ala afueras de su habitación

Leo- pero que pasa que uno no puede dormir tranquilo

En eso twilight puede escuchar la voz de leo.

Twilight- leo? Estas despierto?

Leo- si lo estoy ahora es pera que salgo

En eso leo se dirige Asia la puerta una vez que la habré se lleva la sorpresa que estaban las mane 6 luego de que pinkie pie, applejack y rarity vieron a leo lo que las dejo impactadas luego de eso todas quedan en un silencio corto asta que rarity rompió el hielo

Raryti- HO POR CELESTIA QUE ES ESTO ES HORRIBLE

Applejack- RARITY Y TUS MODALES

Rarity- ho lo siento pero esto es un crimen contra la naturaleza MIRA ESAS PRENDAS ESTAN ARRUINADAS ES HORRIBLE

Mientras applejack y raryti discutían sobre lo que dijo rarity, pinkie pie fue la primera en presentar se a leo

Pinkie pie- hola un gusto en conocerte yo soy..

En eso leo toma el casco de pinkie de una forma enérgica como lo es pinkie

Leo- un gusto en conocerte pinkie

Pinkie- no el gusto es mio pero como sabes como me llamo. Acaso eres adivino?

Decía pinkie mientras soltaba una gran sonrisa

Leo- ojala lo fuera me aria la vida mas fácil

Pinkie- a bueno igual es un gusto conocerte

En eso pinkie muestra una gran sonrisa

En eso applejack y rarity ya habían terminado de discutir en eso applejack fue la primera de las 2 en presentarse

Applejack- hola compañero es un gusto en conocerte yo soy…

Leo- applejack lo se es un gusto en conocerte

En eso applejack queda un poco impresionada

Leo- y tu eres rarity no? Es un gran placer conocerte

Rarity- no el placer es mío y la mentó mucho mi terrible primera impresión

Leo- no no tienes que disculparte ya sabia que eras alguien que se toma la moda en serio

Luego de eso todos suelta una pequeña risa pero luego leo mira a twilight

Leo- bueno twilight tenemos que hablar de algo importante

Twilight- si que pasa leo?

Leo- creo que será mejor que hablemos en un lugar mas cómodo

Twilight- esta bien vallamos todos ala habitación del trono

Leo- esta bien vamos

Luego de que todos llegaran ala habitación del trono, leo comienza a contarles todo lo que paso desde que apareció en el bosque evefree hasta su enfrentamiento contra spectra, luego de eso.

Leo- y todo esto me lleva a esto twilight que crees que de vería a ser con esta espada

Twilight- mmmm esto es raro nunca antes avía oído de esta espada aun que creo que lo mejor sería que la tengas por un tiempo asta que sepamos mas de ella, luego sabremos que hacer con ella

Rainbow- vaya si lo que dieses es cierto uvierasido mejor que nosotras estuviéramos ay yo de seguro hubiera derrotado a ese unicornio fácilmente

Applejack- esta segura rainbow? No crees que estas exagerando un poco?

Rainbow- por que dices eso?

Applejack- bueno digo solo mira a leo como término luego del combate

Rainbow- y que?

Leo- no quiero meterme pero están hablando de mi así que…

Rainbow- así que que?

Leo- yo no tengo poderes mágicos como twilight tampoco tengo la fuerza de applejack o tu velocidad rainbow, por lo cual que yo ganara el combate me a se 20% mas genial

Rainbow- tu? 20% más genial en serio

Leo- en serio

Decía leo con un rostro orgulloso y con un arrogancia en su voz

En eso tanto rainbow y leo comenzaron a soltar una gran carcajada

Rainbow- eres genial leo pero no lo suficiente como para ser 20% mas genial

Leo- si lose pero gracias por decir que soy genial jajaja…

Luego de eso leo deja de reír y pode su rostro de una forma bastante seria

Leo- en realidad tuve suerte de poder salir con vida de ese combate no se como pero si no fuera por esta espada no estaría ahora aquí para contarles esto ese fue el golpe mas grande de suerte que tuve en mi vida

Twilight- bueno no estaría tan segura de eso leo según lo que nos contaste con o sin espada talvez le hubieras ganado a spectra

Leo- tu crees eso twilight?

Twilight- si eso creo

En eso pinkie interrumpe a anbos para hablar con leo

Pinkie- Oye leo que es eso de tu sentido canino? En parecido a mi pinkie sentido no crees yo creo que es genial no?

Leo- bueno pinkie tu pinkie sentido te avisa sobre cualquier cosa mi sentido canino solo funciona un 50% y solo si son perros o lobos

Applejack- a todo esto como fue que obtuviste ese sentido canino leo?

Leo- lo obtuve cuando los perros callejeros o mal entrenados me perseguían. Con el tiempo aprendí a sentir su presencia

Spike- ESPERA UN MOMENTO LEO

En eso leo mira algo asustado a spike

Leo- QUE SPIKE QUE PASA

Spike- recuerdas que a se rato sentiste algo raro no habrá sido tu sentido canino?

Leo- osi ahora que lo mencionas neeee no creo que a ya sido talvez fue otra cosa

Twilight- o eso me recuerda pinkie podría acompañarme afuera un momento

En es todos que dan algo con fundidos por eso pero lo dejan pasar

Leo- oye rarity te puedo pedir un favor?

Rarity- un favor que pasa leo?

Leo- crees que podrías restaurar mi campera y mi buzo? Aunque ahora no tengo nada con que pagarte

Rarity- o no ay problema leo con eso con gusto restaurare tu ropa

Leo- enserio muchas gracias rarity te debo una

En eso twilight y pinkie regresan y pinkie con una gran sonrisa mira a leo

Pinkie- oye leo que prefieres la vainilla o el chocolate?

Leo confundido por la pregunta que con pensando

Leo- chocolate?

Pinkie- bueno fue un gusto conocerte leo pero ahora tengo cosas que a ser nos vemos luego adios

En eso pinkie sale del castillo de una forma bastante rápida

Mientras que leo se preguntaba que era lo que estaba pasando

 **Continuara…**

 **Autor-** bueno aquí estoy de vuelta se que tarde un poco en subir esta parte pero anduve muy enfermo por lo cual no podía darle mucho tiempo al fick bueno hablando del fick como creen que es?

Terrible. Horrible. Malo. Pasable. Aceptable. Entretenido. Eeeee bueno. Bueno

Autor- bueno hasta la siguiente te parte un saludo y que tenga. Un buen día o noches


	5. capitulo 5:viviendo en ponyville parte 3

**El ser de otro mundo una bendición o una maldición**

 **Capitulo 5 : viviendo en ponyville parte 3**

Luego de que pinkie le hiciera esa extraña pregunta a leo y se retirara del castillo de twilight, leo comienza a intentar entender lo que estaba pasando pero sin logró alguno

Leo- pero que…rayos acaba de pasar?

En eso applejack se acerca Asia leo y apoya un casco en la espalda de leo

Applejack- tranquilo compañero así es pinkie

Leo- bueno si tú lo dices…

Rarity- bueno creo que yo también me retiró tengo trabajo que hacer, además leo me darías tus prendas por favor?

Leo- emmm si claro rarity dame unos segundos

En eso leo comienza a quitarse su campera y su buzo quedando en remera, pero cuando solo estaba en remera a esta le faltaba una manga

Rarity- gracias leo… pero no me darás esa también?

Leo- mi remera no, tampoco es tan serio

Rarity- pero es horrible el estado incompleto de tu remera no quieres que la restaure?

Leo- quizás luego, a y por cierto rarity solo restaura mi campera y mi buzo por favor no agás algo exagerado

Rarity- seguro leo yo estaba pensando en darles unas mejoras, estas seguro que solo quieres que las restaure y ya?

Leo- si rarity solo restáuralas para mi eso es suficiente

Rarity- de acuerdo leo solo las restaurare ( aunque unas mejoras no le caerían mal ) bueno nos vemos luego

Luego de eso rarity se retira del castillo

Applejack- bueno creo que será mejor que yo también me retire

Leo- espera applejack

En eso applejack se da la vuelta para ver a leo quien la detuvo

Applejack- si leo pasa algo?

Leo- eeemmm esto applejack…

Decía leo con un tono casi similar que al de fluttershy

Applejack- eh si leo que pasa?

Leo- bueno quería saber si podrías enseñarme tu granja?

En eso applejack mira a twilight la cual le ase una señal "si"

Applejack- si claro que puedes venir de paso te presentare a la familia apple

Leo- enserio, genial gracias

En eso leo y applejack se retiran del castillo, quedando twilight, rainbow dash y fluttershy

Rainbow- en serio dejaras que se valla así de simple twilight?

Twilight- no le ara mal que valla con applejack además, así no levantara sospechas

Rainbow- sospechas, sospechas de que?

Twilight- ya veras

Fluttershy- bueno chicas creo que va siendo hora de que yo también me valla de seguro ángel me esta esperando para comer, nos vemos luego

Decía fluttershy con una sonrisa en su rostro

Mientras applejack llevaba a leo su granja leo trataba de ser lo más precavido posible escondiéndose de los ponys que llegaban a pasar cerca de él y de vez en cuando leo tarareaba la canción de misión imposible, lo cual al ver esto a applejack se le caía una gota de sudor como en los animes.

Applejack- emmm leo que estas asiendo si se puede saber pareces que tratas de imitar a pinkie

En eso Leo que estaba en un arbusto escondido le responde

Leo- veras applejack no quiero que los demás Pony sepan de mi estancia en ponyville al menos por ahora

Applejack- es por eso que te estas escondiendo de cada Pony que pasa cerca?

Leo- Exacto

Applejack- bueno espero que no seas así con mi familia además ya casi llegamos

Leo- enserio genial *escalofrío*

En eso applejack puede notar que leo se movía de una forma a rara

Applejack- oye leo estas bien?

Leo- si tengo algo en mi espalda (que no sea una araña que no sea una araña que no sea una araña)

En eso leo saca un par de hojas de su espalda que eran del arbusto en el que estaba escondido

Leo- ( gracias )

Mientras tanto en el castillo de twilight.

Rainbow había sido la única en quedarse con twilight para poder hablar de algo que leo no habían menciona

Rainbow- twilight, recuerdas cuando estábamos en el bosque everfee y de la nada, apareció ese rayo oscuro?

Twilight- claro que lo recuerdo rainbow el rastro de magia negativa era algo que nunca antes avía sentido

Decía twilight Mientras se podía notar en su rostro la preocupación y miedo

Rainbow - bien en donde encontramos a leo yo y fluttershy era el mismo lugar en donde cayo el rayo oscuro y luego de eso el se desmayo y el nunca dijo eso crees que el tenga algo que ver

Twilight- no creo que sea posible, recuerda que leo nunca dijo que tenia poderes y de tenerlos ya lo habríamos descubierto

Rainbow- pero que con el combate que tubo contra ese tal spectra? Haber podido regresar le su propio hechizo no crees que es algo casi imposible si no tiene poderes?

Twilight- si yo también eh estado pensando en eso pero talvez la espada que tiene este encantada, y por eso de seguro pudo regresar le su hechizo

Rainbow- y que clase de encantamiento crees que sea?

Twilight- aun no lo se necesito analizar la espada y podre revelar sus secretos

Rainbow- entonces porque dejaste que leo se llevara la espada si necesitas analizarla?

Twilight- porque tengo el mal presentimiento de que algo malo podría pasar y si pasará algo leo al menos podría defenderse

Rainbow- …. En cualquier caso lo mantendré vigilado

Regresando con leo y applejack ya habían llegado a sweet apple acres, en eso leo comienza a sonreír y mirar por todas partes

leo- esto… esto es genial

Applejack- a que lo es

Leo- debes amar este lugar

Applejack- claro además este es mi hogar

Leo- cierto jeje

En eso leo comienza a ver toda sweet apple acres y en eso leo es capas de ver el granero de applejack y por otra parte podía ver algo borroso la figura de tres ponys y por otro lado podía ver un Pony de color rojo que estaba pateando los árboles de manzanas y recolectándolas cuando caían

Applejack- eh mira es big mac venga leo vamos que te presente a mi hermano

Leo- ok ( tan rápido? Espero que no me ataque)

En eso applejack y leo se dirigen así donde estaba big mac, y en eso leo comienza a sudar un poco

Applejack- hey big mac trabajando duro no?

Big mac- yep

Applejack- big mac te quiero presentar a un amigo que llego asé poco a ponyville

En eso big mac mira a leo algo raro siendo la primera vez que ve alguien así

Leo- hola…big mac es un gusto

Big mac- hola…es un gusto

Applejack- jeje verás leo big mac no es de hablar mucho así que no pienses que le caes mal, a por cierto big mac has visto a apple boom?

Big mac- estaba jugando con sus amigas cerca del granero ase un momento

Applejack- gracias Big mac venga leo vamos a buscar apple bloom

Leo- ok ( ya y así no me izo nada? Sera porque estoy con applejack bueno mientras que no reciba un golpe de big mac creo que podre vivir un tiempo )

En eso leo y applejack van a buscar a apple bloom al granero pero luego de un rato buscándola no logran en contrala ni a sus amigas

Applejack- donde corrales estará apple bloom( mmm creo que ya se donde puede estar ) oye leo te podrías que dar aquí un momento creo que se donde esta apple bloom

Leo- de acuerdo yo me quedare por aquí por si la veo

En eso applejack se va dejando solo a leo en el granero en eso por otra parte apple bloom estaba llegando desde atrás del granero con sweetie belle y scootaloo

Sweetie belle- es enserio nunca antes avía visto ropa como esa

Apple bloom- pero si no era ropa de Pony de que será?

En eso scootaloo deja de caminar cuando apple bloom y sweet belle se dan cuenta de eso se dirigen hasta donde se había quedado scootaloo

Apple bloom- que pasa scootaloo?

Sweetie belle- si scootaloo que te sucede?

scootaloo- recuerdan sobre la charla de esa ropa rara

Sweetie belle- si

Apple bloom- si porque que sucede?

scootaloo- mire ay que es esa cosa?

En eso scootaloo apunta Asia donde estaba leo el cual estaba sosteniendo su espada y viendo su filo, en eso las tres comienza a temblar del miedo

Leo- ( que diablos are con esto ni siquiera se como manejar una espada además siempre me decía que no juegue con cosas filosas, y parece tener mucho filo mmm veamos una cosa )

En eso leo toma una roca pequeña y con su espada la corta perfectamente por la mitad en eso leo mira la espada y puede notar por el reflejo a las niñas y guarda la espada y comienza a darse la vuelta

Segundo atrás…

Apple bloom- vaya que es raro y que esta haciendo aquí

Scootaloo- eso no importa mira esa espada nos podría hacer pedazos si nos atrapa

Sweetie belle- y tiene la misma forma que tenia la ropa de rarity será su dueño?

Apple bloom- bueno lo sea o no que esta haciendo aquí

Scootaloo- y si nos quiere comer vivas?

En eso scootaloo comienza a tener escalofríos

Sweetie belle- o por favor si es el dueño de la ropa en la que esta trabajando rarity debe ser alguien con modales

En eso leo toma la roca pequeña y la corta

Apple bloom- que esta haciendo cortando rocas?

scootaloo- talvez esta practicando para cuando sea nuestro turno

Sweetie belle – ho por favor solo tenemos que preguntarle

En eso leo guarda la espada y comienza a darse la vuelta

Scootaloo- pues yo no quiero saberlo

Apple bloom- sabes que scootaloo YO TAMPOCO VAMONOS

En eso apple bloom y scootaloo salen corriendo quedándose solo sweet bell, mientras por otro lado leo podía ver a sweetie belle y se dirige Asia donde esta ella

Sweetie belle- emmm ho…hola

Leo- no me tengas miedo Sweet bell no voy a dañarte

Sweetie belle- co..como sabes como me llamo?

Leo- jeje es una larga historia pero no te preocupes que no tengo intenciones de lastimarte

Sweetie belle- le puedo preguntar algo usted le dio dos prendas de ropa a mi hermana rarity?

Leo- si a se un rato le pedí si podía restaurar mi ropa, ya que es lo único que me queda además de lo que ya tengo puesto.

Sweetie belle- LO SABIA

Leo- sabias que?

Sweetie belle- que no eres alguien malvado

Leo- yo malvado? Por que pensaste eso, es por la espada cierto

Sweetie belle- bueno si la espada te a se parecer a alguien malvado

Leo- vaya tendré que solucionar ese problema jeje…*escalofrío* bruuuuu

Sweetie belle- oye estas bien?

Leo- si pero esto no puede ser

Sweetie belle- el que no puede ser?

Leo- sweetie belle tenemos que encontrar a tus amigas y rápido

Sweetie belle- porque sucede algo malo?

Leo- no estoy seguro pero de serlo estarán en problemas

Mientras applejack había ido ala casa del árbol de las niñas

Applejack- apple bloom estas aquí?

En eso se puede escuchar unas pisadas en eso applejack baja de la casa del árbol y comienza a mirar por todas partes

Applejack- apple bloom eres tu?

Luego de haber dicho eso se puede escuchar como varias pisadas se alejaban rápida mente

Applejack- esto no es normal que esta pasando aquí, creo que será mejor que regrese

Mientras las niñas habían huido de leo pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que sweet bell había quedado atrás

Apple bloom- *jadeo*… creo…*jadeo* que nos hemos… alejado…lo... suficiente

Scootaloo- *jadeo*… pero…como…*jadeo* se dio… cuenta… de nosotras

Apple bloom- *jadeo* no Losé y tu pensabas que era alguien con modales sweetie belle…sweetie belle?

Scootaloo- ho no de seguro esa cosa atrapo a sweetie bell

Apple bloom- pues tenemos que regresar y buscarla

Scootaloo- primero déjame un respiro

Apple bloom- esta bien pero tenemos que apresurarnos quien sabe lo que puede a ser le a sweetie belle

Mientras tanto leo y sweetie bell había comenzado a buscar a apple bloom y scootaloo en eso leo empezó a contarle algunas cosas a sweetie bell en ella su nombre

Sweetie belle- te llamas leo? Algo raro pero es un gusto leo

Leo- jeje gracias oye sweetie belle tengo una pregunta que hacerte rarity no te dijo nada de mi?

Sweetie belle- porque preguntas?

Leo- bueno tu viste mi ropa puedo pensar que te habría dicho algo de mi

Sweetie belle- de hecho cuando vi tu ropa y le pregunte a rarity de a quien le pertenecía ella dijo que quería estar sola en eso

Leo- ho ya veo( lo que quiere decir que los únicos ponys que mean visto son las mane 6, big mac la cmc y…y… talvez ella…bueno al menos tengo un perfil bajo hasta ahora )

Sweetie belle- oye leo creo que seria mejor que nos separemos tu busca a applejack y yo buscare a apple bloom y scootaloo al menos si las encuentro yo primero les explicaré todo lo que esta pasando

Leo- mmm esta bien pero ten cuidado ay algo raro…

Sweetie belle- he de acuerdo… tendré cuidado ( cuidado de que? )

En eso ambos toman un camino diferentes por su cuenta. Luego de un Rato de que leo se perdiera por sweet apple acres luego de un rato el hambre comienza a crecer en leo por lo cual este toma una manzana de un árbol luego continuó su camino pero en eso leo sentía que algo estaba cerca

Leo- Huh… ( alguien me sigue o yo me estoy volviendo loco )

En eso leo deja de caminar y empieza a mirar de izquierda a derecha luego se puede escuchar unos pasos en eso leo se prepara y con una mano toma su espada

Leo- (muy bien leo ya pudiste vencer a un unicornio una vez que podría ser peor que eso creo que enfrentarse al rey sombra, o quizás a tireck con todo el pode de equestria pero porque estoy pensando en esto ahora.) Quien quiera que sea sal de ay

En eso una figura comienza a aparecer leo preparando con su espada se prepara para atacar pero en eso se puede notar que la figura era applejack

Applejack- oye tranquilo compañero soy yo

Leo- applejack uuff bueno creo que no necesitare esto

En eso leo deja la espada en su funda

Applejack- que haces aquí leo? Creí que estarías en el granero

Leo- lo estaba pero luego de que tu te fuiste me encontré con apple bloom, y sus amigas pero huyeron de mi bueno huyeron menos Sweetie belle que fue la única que se quedo

Applejack- y donde esta ahora?

Leo- no lo se sweetie belle dijo que las buscaría ella

Applejack- rayos, leo tenemos que buscarlas y rápido

Leo- porque sucede algo malo?

Applejack- ay algo en sweet apple acres y no es una persona amable, mas bien salvaje

Leo- entonces puede que…

Applejack- las niñas estén en peligro

Leo- pues no perdamos tiempo vamos tenemos que encontrarlas y rápido

Mientras tanto luego de una rato por toda sweet apple acres sweetie belle había final mente encontrado a apple bloom y scootaloo

Sweetie belle- chicas por fin logre encontrarlas saben…

Scootaloo- sweetie belle estas bien como pudiste huir de esa cosa

Apple bloom- no te hizo daño? Estas bien?

Sweetie belle- si estoy bien pero…

Apple bloom- applejack te encontraste con Applejack?

Scootaloo- o con rainbow dash?

Sweetie belle- No escuchen leo no es una mala persona

Apple bloom- leo? Quien es leo?

Sweet bell- eso quiero decirles leo es…

En eso se pueden escuchar unos gruñidos que se estaban acercando

Apple bloom- que fue eso

Scootaloo- y si es esa cosa que vimos en el granero?

Sweetie belle- eso es Imposible leo no gruñe

En eso la niñas comienza a mirar por todos lados para saber que fue lo que había gruñido en eso sweetie belle puede ver unos destellos de color azul oscuro, En eso 2 lobos de madera se lanzan Asia sweetie belle pero Apple Bloom llega a darse cuenta

Apple bloom- SWEETIE BELLE CUIDADO!

En eso apple bloom se lanzan sobre sweet bell evitando el ataque de los lobos

Sweet bell- gracias apple bloom

Apple bloom- no me lo agradezca

Scootaloo- será mejor que huyamos

Apple bloom- no, no dejare que 2 lobos de madera ataquen mi hogar

En eso otros 2 lobos de madera se suman

Apple bloom- saben que aun soy muy joven para ser comida CORRAN, APPLEJACK AYUDA..

En eso las 3 ponys comienza a correr con toda su velocidad tratando de huir de los lobos de madera

En otro lugar...

Applejack- oye leo oíste eso

Leo- si esa era apple Bloom?

¿?- AYUDA APPLEJACK

Applejack\Leo- APPLE BLOOM

En eso applejack y leo comienza a correr a gran velocidad Asia donde se escuchaba la voz de apple bloom, y rápida mente ambos pudieron en contra a las niñas rodeadas por 4 lobos de madera

Apple bloom- applejack que alegría verte

En eso Apple Bloom y escootaloo al ver a leo detrás de applejack pegan un grito de miedo

Apple bloom- applejack cuidado detrás de ti

En eso applejack mira detrás de ella y lo único que veía era a leo

Applejack- si es por el no te preocupes… ahora déjame que ocupe de esto… leo espero que lo que contaste sea cierto, estate preparado

Leo- de acuerdo yo te cubro applejack ( espero poder hacer algo igual a que la otra ves esta ves ay mas vidas en juego graaa maldición )

En eso leo cierra sus ojos y se prepara para la lucha cuando abre sus ojo esto eran de un color celeste, y de repente otros 2 lobos de madera comienza a aparecer y se lanzarse así leo

Sweetie belle- LEO CUIDADO DETRÁS DE TI

Leo- que!

En eso los 2 lobos de madera tratan de quitarle la espada a leo pero gracias a sweetie belle leo reacciona rápida mente tomando la espada y golpeando a uno de los lobos destrozándolo

Leo- bien esto será interesante veamos cuanto duraran

 _Leo Y Applejack VS Lobos de madera_

Leo se había preparado para luchar y en eso una aura oscura comienza a surgir de leo y rápida mente desapareceré

Leo- primero lo primero yo me ocupo de este y tu de esos 4 applejack

Applejack- QUE

Leo- tranquila tengo un plan, NIÑAS ABAJO

En eso las niñas se agachan y leo lanza su espada destrozando un lobo, en eso uno de ellos trata de tomar la espada pero cuando trata de tomarla esta suelta unos pequeños rayos de electricidad que evitan que el lobo pueda tomarla dejándolo paralizado

Leo- AHORA NIÑAS MIENTRAS AUN TIENES TIEMPO

En eso applejack se ocupa de los dos lobos de madera, mientras que leo se ocupaba del lobo que tenia atrás de el

Leo- no creas que me e olvidado de ti, porque voy a machacar con mis manos hasta que me sienta satisfecho por eso

En eso leo se lanza Asia el lobo y el lobo también se lanza Asia leo, pero la velocidad de leo misteriosamente había sido reducida enormemente

leo- ( pero que raro mi velocidad ahora esta mas reducida )

en eso el lobo al tener mas velocidad que leo este llega a darle el primer ataque lanzando una mordida, pero leo aprovecha esto tomando al lobo por su mandíbula y con gran facilidad destroza al lobo

en el enfrentamiento de applejack con eso 2 lobos de madera gracias a leo ellos dejaron a las niñas lo cual con eso las niñas buscaron un lugar seguro en el que puedan ver el combate sin ningún problema

applejack- bueno esto será rápido

lobo de madera- GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

appkejack- necesitaras algo mas para asustarme

en eso el otro lobo se lanza asia applejack en eso, applejack contrataca con una patada con sus cascos traseros asiendo que este sea enviado Asia un árbol de manzanas y en eso todas las manzanas caen sobre el lobo dejándolo enterrado en manzanas.

Applejack- uno menos falta uno

Leo- no te confíes applejack

Applejack- leo ya te unes a la lucha

Leo- applejack estos lobos eran una distracción.

Applejack- de que estas hablando?

Leo- no lo ves el no lucho porque estaba analizando nuestro puntos fuertes y débiles para poder tomar ventaja, o no lo es asi SPECRTRA

Lobo de madera- Como lo supiste tan rápido?

En eso applejack y las niñas quedan en shock por lo que estaba pasando quedándose todas totalmente paralizadas y sin respuesta alguna

Leo- no me costo tanto poder darme cuenta de que tu eras el que estaba detrás de todo, ya que por favor usar el mismo truco 2 veces vamos que crees que soy estúpido, tu fuiste el que manipulo a los lobos de madera para que atacaran ponyville, no?

Lobo de madera- efectivamente

Leo- y creíste que funcionaria el mismo truco pero con una pequeña cantidad? No te vasto el combate que tuvimos asique quisiste tomar mas información basándote en este enfrentamiento pero no contabas con un pequeño detalle

Lobo de madera- no pensé la portadora del elemento dela honestidad estuviera respaldándote, me impresionas leo al parecer no eres el inútil que creí que eras

En eso leo muestra un rostro furioso y se dirige así donde estaba su espada y cuando la toma leo ataco al lobo que estaba que trato de tomar la haciéndolo añicos, luego rápidamente leo se dirige hacia donde estaba el ultimo lobo de madera y en eso leo y el lobo de madera estaban cruzando sus miradas

Lobo de madera- nos volveremos a ver leo eso tenlo seguro

Leo- cierra la boca

En eso leo atravesó al lobo con su espada luego de eso una descargar eléctricas oscuras comienzan a rodear el cuerpo del lobo de madera, en eso cada uno de los cuerpo de los de mas lobos les sucede lo mismo

Leo- con eso será suficiente

Luego de retirar su espada los cuerpos de los lobos se desmoronan, luego de eso leo guarda su espada, y en eso las niñas y applejack se acercan un poco asustadas pero mas impresionadas por lo que había hecho

Applejack- vaya…que es lo que hiciste leo?

Sweetie belle- wow leo eso fue increíble pero que fue lo que les hiciste?

En eso leo cierra sus ojos y queda de rodillas y colocando una mano en su pecho con una respiración agitada. En eso applejack y sweetie belle se acercan hacia leo preocupadas por lo que le estaba pasando

Applejack- esta bien leo? Que te pasa?

Leo- denme espacio nece…sito…res…pirar

En eso applejack y sweetie belle retroceden un poco para que leo pudiera respirar mejor, en eso leo comienza a sudar un poco y en eso applejack toma su sombrero para darle algo de brisas

Leo- ( MALDICIÓN TAN RÁPIDO NO PUEDO PERDER AHORA GRAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

En eso leo termina desmayándose

Sweetie belle- LEO!

Applejack- LEO LEO!

En eso applejack se acerca a leo para ver Su estado

Applejack- solo esta inconsciente, pero tenemos que llevarlo al granero niñas ayúdenme

En eso applejack y las niñas tratan de cargar a leo para llevar lo al granero y tratar de saber que fue lo que paso para que se pudiera desmayar, luego de un rato se encuentran con big mac que estaba llevando un carro con algunas manzanas cuando big mac, ve a applejack y a las niñas cargando a leo este se dirige con applejack, luego de eso applejack le cuenta todo lo ocurrido en eso big mac carga a leo en el carro y todos se dirigen Asia el granero rápidamente

…

Leo- que rayos ago. Yo aquí

Leo ¿?- ERES UN ESTUPIDO

Leo- TU OTRA VEZ MAS TE VALE DECIRME QUIEN ERES Y QUE QUIERES DE MI

En eso leo toma su espada y también el otro leo ¿?

Leo- que isiste primero estaba con applejack y ahora aparezco aquí contigo

Leo ¿?- bueno nada de esto pasaría si me hubieras hecho caso

Leo- pero de que me esta hablando

Leo ¿?- ERES UN GRANDÍSIMO ESTUPIDO

En eso leo ¿? Se le corriente Asia leo. Igual mente leo sale corriendo luego ambos chocan sus espadas y al pasar esto un gran destello termina consumiendo los

Mundo real

En el granero de applejack en una habitación leo estaba inconsciente mientras que applejack, big mac, y las niñas estaban reunidos en la habitación cuidando de leo pensando en lo que había pasado a leo.

Sweetie belle- applejack sabes que le pasa a leo?

Applejack- no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que le pudo haber pasado sweetie belle, pero de no creo que sea algo serio solo esperemos un poco de tiempo, a lo mejor leo solo se desmayo por haber hecho lo que sea que les izo a esos lobos.

Sweetie belle- entonces crees que sea algo de agotamiento?

Applejack- talves si talves no, solo tengamos paciencia

Luego de unos minutos cuidando a leo este Empezó a moverse y con eso con comienza a levantarse algo lento, mientras con una mano se tomaba la cabeza en eso todos de ponen mas aliviado

Applejack- leo que bueno que te haya despertado dime que fue lo que te paso?

Leo- a…applejack?... Aaaaaaaggrrrr mi cabeza me duele

En eso leo rápidamente se pone en pose de pelea, luego de eso toma su espada para luego mirar por todas partes para darse cuenta que no había ninguna amenaza cerca mas bien el parecía la amenaza.

Leo- yo me ocupo de los de la derecha tu de los de la izquierda…

Applejack- emm leo que estas asiendo?

Leo- un momento y los lobos de madera?

Applejack- estas bien leo que a caso no recuerdas nada de lo que paso?

Leo- y que fue lo que paso?

Applejack- tomare eso como un no

En eso leo guarda su espada, mientras que a las niñas se les caía una gota de sudor en eso leo las mira confundido por la forma en la que lo veían, pero el único que no lo miraba raro fue big mac.

CONTINUARA…

 **Autor-Bueno espero que les este gustando la historia, y quiero decirles que si notan que el fick anda flojo en varias partes o el capitulo completo es flojo (como talvez este?) el problema es que mi madre piensa que estoy subiendo con tenido +18 y se mete en mis carpetas y o editas mis cosas como el fick o elimina mis archivos como mis juegos mods y otras cosas lo cual tengo que esperar a que se valla de la casa o esperar la oportunidad perfecta ( Dios que molesto es que tu madre se meta con tus cosas estan molesto)**


	6. Chapter 6:

**EL SER DE OTRO MUNDO UNA VENDICION O UNA MALDICION**

 **CAPITULO 6 : LA VISITA INESPERADA EN CANTERLOT**

Luego de la batalla en el campo de manzanas de sweet apple acres, leo termino desmayándose por lo cual applejack las cmc y big mac, llevaron a leo al granero de los apples donde leo, luego de unos minutos despertó de una manera particular pues no recordaba nada sobre la batalla contra los lobos de madera.

Luego de un rato Applejack y las cmc le contaron todos los detalles sobre lo que había ocurrido, pero aun leo no podía creerlo pues no entendía lo que había pasado, lo único que iso leo fue pensar en cómo había pasado esto." no lo entiendo cómo puede haber pasado todo esto y no puedo recordarlo? Bueno al menos sé que puedo confiar en applejack ya que representa el elemento de la honestidad" pensó leo mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza con una mano.

-bueno esto sí que es raro pues solo olvido hacer mis tareas, pero esto es nuevo y raro- dijo leo aun confundido por lo que le acababan de contar.

-bueno no sé nada sobre los humanos, pero sé que no es bueno olvidar las cosas de esta manera- dijo applejack algo preocupada.

-y que lo digas applejack esto no me gusta nada, aunque talvez, twilight pueda ayudarme- dijo leo algo confiado.

En eso se puede escuchar como golpeaba la puerta de la sala, y en eso applejack fue a ver quien era para su sorpresa era rainbow dash y parecía que tenía algo de prisa.

-applejack tenemos un problema necesitamos que vuelvas al castillo de twilight y rápido- dijo rainbow dash.

-acaso sucedió algo malo rainbow dash- pregunto applejack.

-bueno pues si pero no tengo mucha información solo sé que twilight necesita que estemos todas reunidas.

-está bien rainbow allí nos veremos.

-de acuerdo, pero trata de ser rápida twilight está muy alterada.

-muy bien rainbow estaré allí lo más rápido posible.

rainbow comenzó a volar y se dirigió lo más rápido hacia el castillo de twilight. Applejack volvió a entrar a su casa donde se encontró con los de más applejack le dio un resumen a leo y ambos decidieron volver al castillo de twilight.

mientras tanto.

En el castillo de twilight en la habitación del trono, ya estaban reunidas twilight pinkie rarity y fluttershy cada una sentada en su respectivo trono todas estaban aún esperando que rainbow y applejack llegaran.

-muy bien mientras esperamos hasta que rainbow y applejack lleguen les diré porque las llame- dijo twilight seriamente .

-ehmm twilight podría ser rápido tengo postres de chocolate que esperan ser preparados.

-talvez puedan esperar un poco pinkie esto es muy serio.

-en serio- dijo pinkie mientras levantaba una ceja.

-*suspiro* si pinkie esto es muy serio- dijo twilight seriamente.

-oki doki loki- dijo pinkie con una gran sonrisa.

-si querida estaba algo ocupada con la ropa de leo.

-lo se rarity pero esto es bastante serio- dijo twilight pero fue interrumpida ya que rainbow había entrado bruscamente por la puerta.

-esperen no comiencen la fiesta sin mí- dijo rainbow dash mientras se sentaba en su trono- y bien de que me perdí- pregunto rainbow.

-y applejack rainbow se supone que estarían las 2 aquí?- pregunto twilight.

-haaaaa tranquila twilight ella esta en camino seguro que no tardara- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros- ahora twilight podemos saber porque estamos aquí-pregunto rainbow.

\- en eso estaba bien verán la princesa celestia solicito nuestra presencia ya que al parecer algo muy malo esta por regresar y tenemos que evitar que eso regreses.

\- y que eso que va a regresar- pregunto rarity.

-eso es por lo cual la princesa necesita que vallamos a canterlot ella nos dará toda la información necesaria- dijo twilight muy seria mente.

\- bien si ese es el caso pues que estamos asiendo aquí-dijo rainbow.

-estamos esperando a que llegue applejack- dijo fluttershy.

-a si cierto cuanto tiempo mas tarda- se quejo ranbow.

Y como obra del destino la puerta se abrió de golpe con un leo sudando a canto junto a applejack. De repente leo se lanzo detrás de trono de twilight muy agitado y jadeando bastante aterrado en eso todas las ponis excepto applejack miraron a leo de una forma rara.

-emm leo se puede saber que tienes- pregunto twilight al ver a leo de tras de su trono

-ella me vio me vio estoy muerto- dijo leo tartamudeado y aterrado.

-te vieron sabes al menos quien te vio- pregunto twilight algo preocupada.

-esto esto bueno no importa al menos no sabe que estoy aquí- dijo leo mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente.

-de acuerdo- dijo twilight lentamente.

-twilight puedo saber por qué nos llamaste- dijo applejack mientras se sentaba en su trono.

\- te dare un resumen rápido applejack la princesa celestia nos pidió que vayamos a canterlot o si no muchas cosas malas van a pasar- dijo pinkie.

Applejack levanto una ceja mientras miraba a pinkie para luego ver a twilight que ella asintió con la cabeza.

-enserio pero que es lo que paso.

-si applejack pero no tenemos mucha información solo que la princesa quiere que vayamos a canterlot.

-esta bien pero que estamos asiendo aquí.

-eso es lo que yo dije pero tu no estabas.

-bien pero antes si tienen algo que hacer sera mejor que lo agan el tren a canterlot llegara en unos 15 minutos- dijo twilight todas asistieron y salieron del castillo cada una Asus respectivos destinos. Solo terminaron quedando solamente leo y twilight.

-genial iremos a canterlot esto es genial- dijo leo mientras ponía una sonrisa alegre.

-si…en ese caso leo quería pedirte que te que darás con spike mientras nosotras estemos en canterlot.

En cuanto twilight dijo eso la sonrisa de leo se borro rápida mente. Y miro a twilight seria mente. Y comenzó parpadear rápida mente.

-en serio twilight porque quieres que me quede con spike- pregunto leo algo molesto.

-veras leo no quiero que te metas en problema con las princesas- dijo twilight mientras miraba a leo

-enserio crees que me meteré en problemas ese es tu punto-pregunto leo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-bueno talves además solo nuestras amigas y spike te han visto y no sabemos cómo sería la reacción de los ponis de canterlot al verte es probable que traten de arrestarte- dijo twilight preocupada

Leo aun cruzado de brazos se puso a pensar como seria la reacción de los ponis de canterlot, leo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a mirar el techo del castillo luego de unos segundo una sonrisa se formo en la cara de leo y rápida mente se desvaneció luego volvió a mirar a twilight

-si tienes razón quien sabe que es lo que pudiera pasar es mejor no tomar riesgos eso me recuerda algo en donde esta spike?

-a spike esta ocupado comprando algunas cosas que le encargue.

-si tu lo dices twilight estará en mi habitación hasta en toses.

Leo comenzó a dirigirse hasta su habitación cuando el llego comenzó a ver a detallada mente su nueva habitación la cual tenia una cama de una plaza junto a ella había una pequeña cajonera de tres cajones leo se acercó y abrió el primer cajón el cual tenia algunas vendas desinfectantes y algunas venditas luego abrió los de mas pero estaban vacíos.

-bueno al menos se que se preocupan por mi… pero que quieran que me quede aquí eso si que es aburrido- dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama

Luego de unos minutos las mane 6 estaban ya en la estación de tren solo faltando 5 minutos leo estaba en el castillo con spike en la habitación del trono leo solo estaba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados en una pared, el silencio fue incomodo hasta que spike rompió el hielo

-y que cuentas de sweet apple acres leo

-es genial como imaginaba es todo lo que tengo que decir

-aun estas molesto porque no iremos a canterlot- pregunto spike

-algo asi porque preguntas- dijo leo mientras abría los ojos

-es porque estas muy callado y es algo

-incomodo- termino la frase de spike

-si un poco incomodo

-oye spike

-si leo- pregunto algo curiosos

-podrías ayudarme en algo

-si en que quieres que te ayude leo

-quiero que me ayudes a tomar el tren a canterlot

-que quieres que te ayude a tomar el tren a canterlot pero pero twilight dijo que quería que te que darás aquí

-lo se spike pero no quiero que twilight y las de mas se queden con lo mas divertido

-lo siento leo pero no pienso ayudarte leo

-bien spike lo are solo

En eso leo comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a puerta de salida pero spike rápida mente se puso en medio de la puerta y leo tratando de bloquear la puerta

-no dejare que te vallas leo- dijo spike con determinación

-*suspiro* spike te gano en tamaño y en fuerza además yo tengo una espada crees poder detenerme

Spike se limito a tragar saliva ya que era cierto leo le ganaba en tamaño y fuerza pero no creía que usaría su espada o talvez lo decía para asustarlo, pero que diría twilight si sabe que el lo dejo ir a canterlot solo además de que no quería que se metiera en problemas, al final spike bajo los brazos y pego un suspiro

-y dime como pagaras el boleto a canterlot si no tienes dinero- pregunto el bebe dragon

Leo solo se agacho asta tener casi la misma altura de spike

-solo dime una cosa spilke ay vagón de equipaje en el tren- pregunto leo

\- si si ay bajon de equipaje por que preguntas

Leo solo le respondio con una sonrisa a spike no le tardo mucho en entender la respuesta que le había dado leo

-no estarás pensando en escabullirte en el tren o si

-puede ser- decía leo mientras desviaba su mirada

-sabes que nos meterás en problemas verdad

-solo si nos atrapan jejeje

-sabes leo eres raro

-gracias es uno de mis dones

-esta bien si queremos llegar a tiempo solo nos quedan como uno minutos

-QUEEEEE TAMPOCO TIEMPO- grito leo sorprendido- NO PERDAMOS TIEMPO EN TONSES- dijo leo mientras abria la puerta y ver que afuera había una gran cantidad de ponys caminado por el pueblo

\- ho por chuck Norris esto va hacer difícil no tengo de otra mas que dejar que me ven, aunque a la pony a la que no quería que me viera ya me vio esto comparado con esto no será nada- pensó leo para sus adentros

-spike sube a mi espalda no tenemos mucho tiempo-le ordeno a spike

-estas seguro de esto leo no creo que sea buena idea- dijo spike dudando de la idea de leo

-no tenemos tiempo que perder- le dijo mientras tomaba a spike de su garra y lo levanto asta dejar de tocar el suelo - es eso o te llevo alas arrastradas tu decides

Spike luego de unos segundos se sujeto del cuello de leo algo incomodo ya que leo aun tenía su espada en su espalda

-a spike solo una cosa si me clavas tus garras en mi cuello o en mis ojos me las pagaras y muy caro- dijo leo muy seria mente

Tras decirle eso a spike leo se preparo para salir corriendo con toda su velocidad, y con toda su velocidad salió del castillo pero antes de seguir corriendo se detuvo para cerrar la puerta

-antes de irnos ay que serrar bien las puertas- dijo leo mientras cerraba bien la puerta

Y nueva mente leo salio corriendo como no sabia así adonde estaba la estación de tren leo tubo que escuchar a spike todo el camino desafortunada mente para leo una gran cantidad de pony pudieron llegar a ver a leo muchos se quedaron paralizados otros solo se encerraban en sus casas " _tallves erra el hecho de llevaba su espada y trataba de asegurarse de que spike no se callera de su espalda y eso causaba que malinterprétela situación "_ luego de unos minutos corriendo leo comenzaba a cansarse aunque ya faltaba poco en eso leo comenzó a bajar su velocidad

-que pasa leo aguanta un poco mas ya casi llegamos

-eso es fácil *jadeo* decirlo que hacerlo*jadeo* tu no estas corriendo como loco*jadeo*- decía leo molesto y agotado

-vamos leo solo falta un poco mas desde aquí puedo ver la estación del tren- decía spike mientras señalaba con su garra la estación del tren

Ay se veían las mane 6 leo junto a spike se escondieron detrás del el edificio de la estación, justamente el tren ya había llegado leo junto a spike esperaron a que las mene 6 y el en cargado de los boletos dejaran de ser un obstáculo, mientras tanto spike le señalaba a leo cual erra el vagón de equipaje siendo el ultimo vagón de todos. el tren comenzó a moverse leo salió corriendo de tras del tren el por suerte llego a subir al tren el cual estaba lleno de maletas por todos la dos

-lo logramos no lo creo

-y que lo digas esto fue algo fácil- le respondió leo

-como que fácil

-a sabes que ya estoy algo agotado por correr tanto si me duermo trata de despertarme

\- y si nos descubren que aremos leo

-tengo una idea por si acaso- dijo leo mientras buscaba un rincón donde sentarse y cerrar los ojos

El tiempo paso rápida mente para leo ya que el se había que dado dormido en cambio para spike el tiempo paso muy lento ya que el estuvo todo el viaje preocupado porque los descubrieran varias veces trato de despertar a leo pero no tuvo resultado alguno. El tren ya había llegado a canterlot spike trato de despertar a leo pero nada, y en eso a spike se le prendió el foco junto algunas maletas y las uso para improvisar una escalera para luego subirse y soltarle una pequeña maleta cayéndole en la cabeza de leo asiendo que suelte un grito de dolor

-oye pero que te pasa- decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza con una mano

-lo siento pero ya llegamos.

-en serio? Ase cuanto?.

-acabamos de llegar ase unos minutos.

Leo se levantó del suelo el junto a spike escuraron unos pasos, leo tomo a spike de su cabeza y salió corriendo del vagón hasta salir por la puerta, pero a diferencia de la estación de tren de ponyville este no tenía un lugar tan fácil para esconderse, leo mira asía atrás y vio como sus amigas salían del tren leo con spike aun en su mano salió corriendo lo mas lejos que pudo.

 **Bueno este es capitulo de hoy aunque se que es algo flojo se solo quería saber si aun tenia lectores sino eliminaba el Fic, bueno también estaba pensando en subir otro fic pero este seria 100% hecho por mi ose no en otro mundo como este, y también quiero saber si le es mejor leer asi el fic ose asi**

 **1 -y asi super como sabían los caramelos de chocolate con relleno de café**

 **2 Leo: y asi super como sabían los caramelos de chocolate con relleno de café**

 **Bueno y si puedo lo voy a reeditar este fin de semana -_- bueno creo que me estoy desesperando un poco sobre el fic y ago que tenga mala calidad hasta otro capitulo XD**


	7. Aviso

Hola mis lectores después de tanto tiempo vuelvo con este fic ya que hace tiempo comencé con otro aunque veo que no tiene mucho apoyo pero no vengo por eso si no para saber si les gustaría que siguiera este fic EH aprendido unas pocas cosas para mejorarlo o al menos eso creó hací que dejo este aviso para saber si quieren que lo siga lo seguiré también lo volveré a escribir la historia no cambiara por si a no quieren reelerlo pero ustedes digan si veo que si quieren lo seguiré si quieren ver como serian los capa rescritos vean mi otro fic una nueva amenenaza ataca pero solo para que vean como será lean algunas tonterías y listo bueno esperare a ver si les gustaría que lo siga o no nos vemos la próxima ^^

( a eso si cambiaré solo el nombre del prota pero es todo)


End file.
